


Discovery

by Sandycastle



Series: Diamond Springs [2]
Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Jalen Brooks and his Young Outlaw Brett meet Bartender Gabe's olderbrother Dan who works leather and travels from town to town with his young partner Cole to provide leather goods to those who care to buy from him in the towns they travel through. They have a regular circuit they visit and travel by train from place to place and visit Diamond Springs at least once a year to stay with Dan's brother Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good news and the arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is to introduce Dan and Cole.

Discovery

 

Chapter One

 

Gabe Fairmont sat in the office of the Diamond Dust with a letter from his older brother Daniel sitting in front of him and smiled. He and his young partner Cole, whom he took in with him in his leather business, were coming for a visit. Gabe understood they had a special relationship. The two had been together about six years now. Cole was quite a bit younger than Daniel, about like the Sheriff and the young outlaw. He grinned as he thought about those two and the special relationship that had been forming between them also. He’d seen Jalen swat Brett when he thought no one was looking and for the most part they weren’t. He just happened to notice things that others didn’t. He went back to the letter. Dan would be arriving by train in Diamond Springs on Friday, which was the day after tomorrow. He smiled. He was glad they’d be with him for the Christmas holiday. They usually brought interesting things with them as well. Dan was very skilled in leather craft. He’d crafted and decorated some very nice belts and had tinkered some with saddles and bridles and such in the past. He had a good eye for leather. He thought about the empty saddlery. He wondered if he could convince his wanderlust brother to settle down here and perhaps interest him in taking over the business. There would be plenty of work for him. Diamond Springs was a growing and thriving town. The railroad had brought many visitors and with the new hotel and such more of the upper crust were willing to stay overnight or sometimes a day or two in their town. He was glad Sheriff Brooks had his young outlaw to look after and groom to the position of deputy. It was going to require more than one man one day in the not too distant future to keep an eye on things. He knew the day would come when other Saloons would open and give the Diamond Dust some competition, but he tried to keep up on the latest beverages to serve, even having on hand some wine which some of the more elegant patrons who stopped in preferred to the whiskey, brandy and beer. He also knew more saloons would also mean keeping the Sheriff more busy breaking up brawls and other incidents that happened when alcohol and other pursuits were mixed together. He pushed all that to the back of his mind deciding to not worry too much about things to come, but to focus on his brother’s upcoming visit. Gabe stood and went to a suite of rooms he used at times for this kind of thing. Before the hotel was built he’d rent these rooms out to those that came off the train and were happy to find such accommodations. They were located close to his own rooms and far enough away from the working girls to not disturb anyone. He threw open the windows to let some air in and began to sweep and dust. He’d make up the beds and put out fresh towels and wash cloths tomorrow so when Dan arrived on Friday all would be in readiness. 

*****

Jalen entered the Saloon, Brett at his side. He walked up to the bar and smiled at the bartender. “Mornin’ Gabe, you look happy.” He remarked.

Gabe grinned. “Yep Daniel’s comin’ to town with Cole.”

Jalen smiled. He’d met the other man and his young friend before. They seemed to be a quiet pair. He’d see them occasionally in the Saloon, or in the General store making purchases, but they never caused any trouble and pretty much kept to themselves and spent the time they were here with Gabe. 

Jalen said, “I like Daniel and Cole. They seem like real nice men. They don’t give anyone any trouble while they’re here.” He told Gabe.

Gabe chuckled. “No, Dan’s not the trouble makin’ kind and he keeps a close eye on Cole so he doesn’t cause any either.”

Jalen smiled. “I’m glad for that. There are enough trouble makers around.”

*****

Brett greeted Gabe when he entered the Saloon with Jalen and then listened to the other two men’s conversation for a moment and wondered about the men who were coming to visit Gabe. Gabe was a nice man. He hadn’t realized he had had a brother. He was glad though. He liked Gabe and thought if anyone deserved to have a brother he did. 

*****

Daniel Morgan Fairmont at age thirty-six was a self assured man. He was talented and artistic and it showed in the leather goods he made for customers. He personalized each item, making them to the customer’s satisfaction and specifications. He traveled with his young partner Cole Marshall Tucker who was twenty-four. Cole could be impulsive at times and needed to be reined in on occasion, and Daniel was happy enough to do just that. It had been quite some time since Dan discovered that he wasn’t interested in women like other men and he chanced across Cole in one of the small towns in Nevada where he had been conducting business. The young man had been known as a hell raiser and Daniel had been in the local saloon when he ran into him. The kid had come in and demanded a beer from the bar tender with a sneer.

*****

Six years ago…

“Hey barkeep! Give me a beer!” A young voice demanded with a sneer. 

The barkeep had said, “Cole, I tol’ you before…I’m tellin’ you again, you ain’t old enough to be in here. Go on home to your Mama.”

The young man got in the bartender’s face. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere and you can’t make me!”

Daniel came up and said quietly, “Kid, you’d better listen to the man.”

Cole swung around. “Who the hell are you? You can’t tell me what to do!”

Daniel took hold of the boy’s upper arm in a vice like grip and said as he escorted him out of the saloon. “I’m a patron who wants peace and quiet, not some snot nosed kid actin’ like a two year old.”

The young man tried to pull away, but wasn’t able to and once outside on the boardwalk Dan let him go. “Go home.” He said sternly.

Cole grit his teeth and turned and tried to take a swing at Daniel.

Daniel caught the flying fist and in a quick move pinned the boy’s arm behind his back in a painful position which could have left it broken if Dan had been another man. “I told you to go home little boy and I meant it.”

The young man didn’t resist, and when Daniel let go walked off in a huff rubbing his arm.

Daniel walked back into the Saloon and the man smiled at him. “Your beer is on the house Sir. It’s about time someone put that little hellion in his place. He’s run wild since his Papa died about ten years ago. His Ma is sickly and can’t keep him reined in. Now that he’s hit eighteen he thinks he’s a grown man.”

*****

Daniel thought back about that day six years ago and smiled. He was glad he had stepped in and although the road hadn’t been smooth, it had been rewarding. He loved his partner and had never thought in all his life he would find someone to love the way he did Cole. The young man returned the love in kind and although there were times he needed to take Cole in hand, it was always done in a loving manner. Their life style might not be common, but it worked for them and they were both happy. He grinned as the subject of his contemplations came into the room and gave Dan a quick kiss.

“Almost ready for tomorrow?” Dan asked.

“You’ve been packed for days. You always have to think through every little thing.” Cole pouted.

Daniel laughed. “That’s my nature and because you don’t think things through the way I do you inevitably forget something and because I’ve thought of it can provide it for you.” Dan teased, pulling the younger man into an embrace and kissing him thoroughly. 

Cole looked at Daniel, his hazel eyes becoming bluer with his passion. 

Dan smiled. He called Cole’s eyes his mood eyes. When he was happy they looked a sort of blue, when he was angry or upset a brown color and when he was just content they were a greenish color. He ran a hand through the auburn wavy hair and said, “I love you my wild one.”

*****

Cole looked up into the handsome face of the man he loved. He loved his full lips and the straight nose. He loved the dark brown hair that had one lock the kept falling over one eye giving him a roguish look and he loved the violet eyes. They were so unusual. He could lose himself in their depths. 

“I love you too my strong one.” He countered with a wolfish grin.

Dan gave Cole a playful swat. “Not right now. We have too much to do to get ready.”

Cole pretended to pout, but went about helping to pack and get ready for their trip to Diamond Springs. 

*****

After leaving the saloon Jalen walked with Brett over to the Sheriff’s office. The Sheriff said, “I think you’ll like Dan and Cole when you meet them. Cole is apparently Daniel’s partner in their leather business. Gabe said they go from town to town makin’ and sellin’ their leather goods. Cole’s just a little older than you I think.”

The young outlaw’s blue eyes widened in surprise. “I’d have thought his business partner would be closer to him in age.” He commented.

Jalen shook his head. “No, they seem to get along very well though despite the difference in their ages.”

Brett grinned. “Sort of like you and me.”

Jalen grinned. “I hadn’t thought about that, but I’d say yes, except Cole isn’t under probation.” Jalen teased lightly.

The younger man pouted for a moment, and then grinned. “Well then we can hang around each other without me breakin’ probation since I’m not supposed to be around anyone else who’s on probation or been in prison.”

The older man ruffled the black curls. “Yes, but we’ll see. Cole hasn’t been here enough times to know his way around real well and neither have you. Dan might not want him traipsin’ around with someone he doesn’t even know.”

Brett’s face fell and he said quietly, “All right.”

Jalen pulled the young man into a hug. “It doesn’t mean the two of you can’t wander around town, just not goin’ for rides alone, things like that.”

Brett nodded. “Okay.”

Jalen smiled and gave Brett his school lessons for the morning and then worked on files and the things he needed to do in his office as Sheriff. He opened a letter and smiled. “I got a letter from Judge Graham and he says he’s happy to know you’ve been doin’ well on your probation and to keep up the good work.”

The younger man smiled, “Really?”

The Sheriff grinned “Uh huh. He says if this program works well with you he’ll be able to use it more widely for others.”

Brett grinned. “Give some others like me a new chance at life huh?”

The older man smiled. “Yes, that would be a good thing.”

The young outlaw smiled and the morning passed quickly. 

*****

Gabe put the finishing touches on the rooms and smiled. He loved his brother Daniel and couldn’t wait to see him and Cole when they arrived the next day. He made certain the ink well was filled and there was writing paper and quills available for Dan as well as a couple of pencils. He had decorated with a bowl of fall leaves one of his girls had helped him create. He smiled with satisfaction and went into the bar room to wait on his customers for the night. 

*****  
Jalen smiled at Brett as they made his final rounds together. They walked into the Diamond Dust and the Sheriff smiled at the bartender. “All ready for Dan’s arrival tomorrow?”

Gabe grinned. “Yep all ready. I’m anxious to see him and Cole, but also what work he’s done since then on his leather craft.”

Jalen smiled. “Yes, he does some beautiful work.”

Brett asked, “Can I see some of it when he comes Jalen?”

The Sheriff smiled. “If Gabe here lets him out of his sight long enough.” He teased. 

Gabe chuckled good naturedly. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to show you his work Brett.”

Jalen ordered up a couple of beers and he and Brett spent a pleasant evening singing and enjoying themselves until it was time for them to ride on home.

*****

The young outlaw smiled as they rode into the yard of their small ranch. “It’s real nice to ride up here to our own place. It still sorta surprises me that it is actually ours.”

Jalen grinned. “Yes, it’s still a bit new to me too. I still find myself having to consciously turn Liberty to our home instead of behind the Sheriff’s office.”

The two men untacked their horses in the barn and talked companionably until they had settled all the animals for the night and were headed for the house. Jalen stopped and hugged Brett tight and kissed him with a bit of heat. “I’ve missed your sweetness all day.” He teased.

Brett kissed back and grinned. “Well you won’t have to for long…race you to the house!” He twisted from Jalen’s arms and raced to the house. The Sheriff caught up to him on the porch and catching his young lover around the waist hauled him over his shoulder and playfully swatted his upturned bottom.

The young outlaw now breathless, giggled and cried, “No fair!” as he was slung over the older man’s shoulder and playfully swatted.

Jalen shut the door and headed up the stairs to the bedroom they shared when there was no one else around and he tossed Brett onto the bed and said, “Get those clothes off kid. I want to see you naked.” He ordered with a mock growl.

Brett laughed and teasingly stripped as Jalen watched the green eyes smoking with desire.

The older man stoked the fire in the fireplace and then once he finished swung around and pulled the young outlaw over his lap as he sat on the bed and proceeded to playfully spank the upturned bare bottom until it was warm and pink.

Brett squirmed provocatively over Jalen’s lap.

The Sheriff gave the bottom one sharp smack and then picked the younger man up and playfully tossed him onto the bed on his tingling bottom and proceeded to strip himself.

It wasn’t long before the two were panting in the manner of those engaged in the time honored manner of making love.

Sated, they finally lay on the bed, the older man throwing the warm quilt over their naked bodies and falling asleep a tangle of arms and legs. 

*****

Friday morning dawned cold, but clear and Dan smiled as he and Cole borded the train, leaving behind another dusty little town. They had their circuit and stopped in the towns where they had made contacts and either dropped off goods ordered, took orders or just sold some things to the local saddler for him to sell in his store.

Cole took the seat next to the window and Dan sat next to him. “How long to Diamond Springs Dan?”

Daniel Fairmont chuckled. His young partner asked him this same question each time they moved on. “As long as it takes to get there.” Dan replied with a grin.

The young man gave his partner a look, and returned his gaze to the window watching everything roll by. 

In a while Cole began to fidget. He was bored and said, “I gotta walk for a bit Dan, let me out.”

Dan stood up and let is partner out of the seat and said, “Don’t go too far and stay out of mischief.”

The young man nodded and then began to walk through the car and into the next one and the next. 

Dan read the paper he had bought at the station and when he noticed Cole coming through the train for about the third time he said, “Cole, I think it’s time you sat down for a while.”

The young man gave his partner a mulish look. “I don’t want to. I think I’ll go to the observation car instead.”

Dan quirked an eyebrow. “Haven’t you already been there three times?”

Cole shrugged. “I can go again.” 

The older man said, “I think we can go together. I haven’t seen the observation car yet.”

This was not what Cole wanted, but he went with Dan. When they were between cars where no one could see Dan turned Cole slightly and gave him two solid swats. “I don’t like it when you start getting’ stubborn. We’ve talked about this before.”

Cole grunted at the swats, not wanting to cry out. “But I’m bored.” He complained, when Dan was through, 

Dan asked, “Do we need to find the baggage car to finish this discussion?”

Cole bit his lip, rubbing his bottom and shook his head. “No Sir.” He said quietly. 

“Good, then let’s go to the observation car. You know when you get bored all you need is to tell me and I will help you with that. I told you not to go too far in your walk and you not only walked the length of the train, but I noticed you did it more than once. The aisles are narrow and people were beginning to become annoyed with you brushing past them several times for no real purpose.” Dan scolded quietly.

The young man listened to his partner as he scolded him and they made their way to the observation car. He hung his head and said softly, “I’m sorry Dan.”

Daniel looked down at the younger man, squeezing his shoulders and said with a smile, “I know, it’s all right now.” 

Cole went with Dan and they stood at the windows in the observation car for a while, Dan pointing out things of interest to his young partner. When he again noticed Cole becoming restless he said, “Let’s go on back to our seats. We can come back later if we want to.”

Cole nodded. “All right Dan. I’m glad I came here with you after all. It was more fun with you here showin’ me things.”

Dan grinned and squeezed the younger man’s arm. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He led the way back to their car and their seats. 

Cole followed Dan and sat down in his window seat once more, a slight sting on his bottom reminding him of his need to make better choices. 

Dan produced a book from his travel bag. He knew his young partner became bored easily on long trips and he kept a favorite book, playing cards and some other items he could hand Cole to keep him entertained. I thought you’d like to read your book for a while.”

The young man took the book and grinned when he saw the title and realized it was one of his favorite books. He settled down to read for a while.

Dan watched Cole and once he saw him settle down with the book went back to reading his Paper. 

*****

Gabe Fairmont bundled up and got ready to meet the train his brother and traveling partner would be arriving on. Seeing Jalen and Brett he hailed them. “Good afternoon Sheriff Brooks, Brett…can I ask a favor?” 

Jalen smiled at Gabe. “If I can grant it.” He told the other man.

Gabe said, “I’m goin’ to meet Daniel’s train. Can I ask Brett to mind the Saloon for a little bit while I’m there? I’ll pay him a dollar if he can do that.”

The Sheriff looked at his young outlaw. “Do you think you can handle that for a while?”

Brett thought about it. He knew the prices of things in the Saloon and he knew how to make change and such and to mark the receipts as Jalen had been working with him on things like that and he had also observed Jim Duncan at the General Store doing it when they shopped. He nodded. “I think I can do that.”

Jalen smiled. “All right then, I’ll be around to check on you in a bit to make sure things are goin’ okay and I can help if you run into any problems.”

The younger man smiled. “Okay Jalen. I’d like this opportunity to earn a little money of my own. Christmas will be comin’ up and I’ll need somethin’ to buy you a present.” 

The older man smiled. “Thank you for the thought kid, but you bein’ with me is a present in and of itself.” 

Brett flushed with pleasure at Jalen’s words. “Thanks Sheriff.” He said with a smile.

Jalen said, “Then off with you. Gabe needs to meet the train and doesn’t want to be late.”

The young outlaw smiled and waved at the too men as he headed into the Saloon.

Gabe grinned. “He sure is eager to please you and its real nice seein’ him bein’ given some responsibility.”

Jalen said, “I give him a little bit at a time to see how he handles it. If he shows he’s responsible and can handle whatever it is, then I give him a little more.”

Gabe nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. Well, gotta run. Thanks…I’ll see you both in a little while, at least shortly after the train arrives. You know that lots of times they can be late.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Will you need a wagon to bring their luggage to the Saloon?”

Gabe looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to see just how much they have with them. If I do I’m sure I can rent somethin’ from the livery.”

“If you let me know I don’t live far from town now and I do have a wagon and team. I’d be glad to help out.”

Gabe grinned. “Okay wagon owner…I’ll let you know.” 

Jalen grinned and continued on his rounds. 

*****

Brett walked behind the bar and smiling began to clean and wipe glasses that were stacked near a washbasin. He had seen Gabe perform this task many times. He was very glad that Jalen had allowed him this chance to make some money and to trust him with this responsibility. He glanced around. The saloon was pretty empty this time of day. There were a few men who had come into town for supplies and were having a beer before going on their way. He glanced at the stairs that led to the upper floor. He saw no sign of the girls or even heard any sound filtering downstairs. He wondered what exactly they did during the day. When he finished cleaning the glasses and had carefully lined them up he didn’t know what else to do to keep busy. He leaned on the bar and wondered what Gabe did to occupy himself when things were slow like now. 

*****

Jalen finished his rounds and walked into the saloon and smiled at his young outlaw. “Everythin’ quiet?” He asked, just like he did when Gabe was behind the bar.

Brett grinned and nodded. “Yes Sheriff, everything's fine here.”

The older man grinned and asked, “Pour me a beer will you?”

The younger man grinned. “Yes Sir, comin’ right up!” He took a clean beer glass, went over to the keg and turning the spigot carefully filled the glass. He brought it to Jalen, taking a cloth and wiping the bar first as he’d seen Gabe do. “That’ll be two bits.” He told The Sheriff.

The older man grinned and tossed the young man a half dollar. “Keep the change kid.” He said with a grin.

Brett grinned back. 

*****

Gabe stood on the platform watching for the train. As he heard the whistle and saw the black smoke in the distance he grinned. It had been quite a while since he’d seen Daniel. As the train pulled in and people began to disembark, He anxiously scanned the area for his brother and partner. Spotting a tall handsome man with a younger man close to his side he called “Dan! Over here!”

*****

Dan hung onto his young partner. He knew Cole had a habit of rushing off the train and he wanted him close. 

Cole glanced at Daniel. He didn’t mind too much being close to his partner.

Daniel herd, then saw his Brother Gabe calling and waving. He grinned and waved back. “Hello Gabe!” He called and made his way over to the younger man.

Cole called, “Hi Gabe! Good to see you!”

*****

Gabe grinned as he saw Daniel call and wave. He called, “Hello Cole! Good to see you too!”

As the four men met, Dan pulled Gabe into a bone crushing hug. “You’re lookin’ well little brother.”

Gabe grinned. “So are you big brother.”

Gabe then pulled Cole into a bear hug. “You’re lookin’ good little one.” He teased. 

Cole gave Gabe a sour look as he returned the hug. “I ain’t that little anymore Gabe. I’ve filled out some since you last saw me.”

Gabe chuckled. “So you did, but you’ll always be the little one to me.”

Daniel asked, “Anyone minding the saloon, or did you close it down for a few hours?”

Gabe replied, “A young man named Brett is mindin’ it for me. He’s on probation with the Sheriff. I like him, he’s a good kid.”

Daniel’s eyebrow went up. “You mean he’s a criminal?”

Gabe shook his head. “The kid’s only twenty-one. He made some bad choices. Probation is a new program the circuit judge is tryin’ out and it seems to be workin’. He’s under the Sheriff’s supervision twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It’s seldom he lets him out of his sight, then not for long. He’s probably over at the saloon right now keepin’ an eye on him.”

Daniel asked, “You can trust him?”

Gabe nodded. “He ain’t in trouble for stealin’ anythin’. Just got mixed up with a bad bunch and was involved in their doings, but only as a backup person. He never harmed anyone. If he had been a hardened criminal or had committed some grievous crime the judge would never have granted this probation.”

Daniel nodded. “All right. I like the Sheriff here. He seems a decent man. Keeps the town safe.”

Gabe grinned. “That he does. He’s not afraid to break up the drunks and haul them off to jail and with his young probationer he can handle most anythin’.”

Dan smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

*****

Cole listened to Gabe and Dan’s conversation with a bit of interest. Last time he was here, there hadn’t been anyone close to his own age to hang with and now this sounded like it had potential. Maybe he wouldn’t get too bored. He smiled at the two older men.

*****

Gabe asked Dan, “Do you have much luggage? If you do the Sheriff said he’d bring a wagon ‘round and pick it up and bring it over to the saloon. Since he has had Brett he’s bought himself a place on the edge of town. Said it was better than the two of them crawlin’ all over each other and bumpin’ into each other because there wasn’t enough room for them both in the room at the Sheriff’s office where Jalen’s been stayin’.”

Daniel smiled and listened as Gabe shared. “Sounds like things are movin’ up in the world for the Sheriff.” He grinned.

Gabe grinned back. “Yep.”

*****

Jalen saw Gabe and his brother and Dan’s young partner through the saloon window and said to Brett. “Gabe’s back.”

Brett smiled. “All right. All’s in order. I recorded the sale of your beer and left the cost of the beer in the till and kept the tip I earned out.”

The Sheriff grinned. “Very good.”


	2. First meeting and a Christmas tree hunt

Chapter Two

 

As Gabe entered the Diamond Dust he grinned at the young man behind the bar and the Sheriff standing nearby. “Brett, looks like you’ve been doin’ a good job holdin’ down the fort while I was gone.” Gabe teased.

“Thank you Mr. Gabe. It wasn’t too busy. I did sell a beer though.” He said with a grin and a glance at Jalen.

Gabe chuckled. “Looks like you cleaned the glasses and took good care of the bar area too.”

The young outlaw nodded. “Yes Sir.”

Gabe opened his purse and handed Brett the promised silver dollar and a quarter. “I’m givin’ you an extra quarter for cleanin’ up because that wasn’t part of the deal and you did it on your own without me askin’ so I think you should be rewarded for that.”

The younger man’s face split into a huge grin. “Thank you Sir…Thank you very much!” he said with delight evident on his young face.

Gabe then turned to Daniel and Cole. “Brett Montgomery, I’d like you to meet my brother Daniel Fairmont and his young partner Cole Tucker.”

Brett smiled and shook hands with each man and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jalen stepped up and shook Daniel’s hand and said, “It’s good to see you too Dan.” Then he did the same to Cole. 

Dan said, “It’s good to see you too Sheriff.” 

Cole also gave Jalen his greetings.

Dan said, “I hear you got your own place now Sheriff?”

Jalen grinned, “Yes I do have to keep an eye on this one here and what better way then to have my own place?” He put an arm around his young outlaw’s shoulders.

Brett smiled up into Jalen’s green eyes with his blue ones.

*****

Daniel watched the older and younger man and smiled to himself. If he didn’t know better the Sheriff and his young probationer were as close as he and Cole. 

*****

Jalen watched Daniel and Cole and wondered why he hadn’t seen how close the two were before. He watched the looks they exchanged and the subtle cues Dan gave Cole as to what was expected of his behavior. 

*****

Cole paid attention to Daniel and behaved the way he was expected to. He knew the consequences full well now of ignoring his cues. He watched the Sheriff and the young man at his side and smiled. Brett looked like someone he could have some fun with. He looked to be about his own age and that should make things interesting. The young man seemed friendly enough and perhaps they could strike up a friendship. That would be nice since he had no friends near his own age.

*****

Brett watched Daniel and Cole. He thought Cole might be close to his own age. Maybe they could have some fun together. He hadn’t had anyone of his own age around since leaving home and on the trail with the wagon train. 

*****

Jalen called to Bret, “Come on Brett, let’s get our wagon and get Daniel and Cole’s luggage for them and bring it over to the saloon.”

Brett nodded. “Yes Sir.” He responded and went with the Sheriff. 

*****

The Sheriff and the young outlaw got their wagon and brought Dan and Cole’s luggage over to the saloon. After they had eaten supper they returned and spent some time visiting with Daniel, Gabe and Cole. 

The evening promised to be interesting. The four men sat at a table together and sang and drank beer and enjoyed their company while Gabe ran the saloon. At the night’s end they grinned at each other and Daniel said, “I’m glad we had this chance to get to know each other a bit better Sheriff. The company tonight was very enjoyable.” Daniel said with a smile.

Jalen returned the grin. “Likewise. Brett and I had a good time.”

Brett smiled at the other two men. “Yes, I did. Jalen and me do this once in a while together and it’s always fun.” He told the other men.

Cole smiled. “Daniel and I don’t do this kind of thing often enough and I have to admit I had fun and wasn’t bored at all, all night.”

Daniel chuckled at Cole and placed an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and squeezed. “Well I think it’s time for us to find our beds.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, us too. We’ll need to get together again very soon. As the Christmas holiday grows closer if you’re of a mind to stay through the holiday perhaps we can go Christmas tree hunting together.” Jalen suggested.

Daniel grinned. “Now that sounds like fun. I haven’t done somethin’ like that in years and old Gabe here could use a nice tree to spruce up this place.” Dan said with a wink at his younger brother.

Gabe, knowing his brother was teasing him just grinned and shook his head. 

“Well, I’ll let you know when we decide to go.” Jalen told Dan.

“All right. It sounds like it will be a good time.” Dan replied.

*****

The two younger men looked at each other as the older men talked about an outing together. 

Brett said, “Sounds like fun. I haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

Cole chuckled. “Neither have I, but Dan would say I was still a kid.”

Brett grinned in return. “Jalen would say the same about me. In fact he calls me kid sometimes. I resented it at first, but now I rather like it.”

Cole smiled. “I know what you mean. Dan’s been real good to me and I’d do anythin’ for him.”

Brett nodded. “Yeah and Jalen’s been real good to me too. Maybe we can do somethin’ real nice for them for Christmas.” Brett suggested.

Cole got a big grin. “Yeah…that would be lots of fun. We’ll need to try to get together and talk about what we can do.”

Brett returned the grin. “Yeah…I’ll let you know when I can get away.”

Cole grinned back. “I’ll be sure to try to get away from Dan too and we can go off together and have fun doin’ somethin’ nice for them.”

*****

Jalen smiled at Dan, seeing the two younger men talking and smiling. “I hope they’re not concocting some sort of mischief.”

Dan said, “Cole knows better.” He didn’t go any further with the comment. 

Jalen nodded. “Yes, Brett knows better too. He’s well aware of the consequences of breaking the rules and his probation. That young man doesn’t want to go to prison.”

Dan nodded. “I’m sure he doesn’t.”

Jalen shook hands with Daniel and smiled as the men said their final farewells and went off with their young partners.

*****

Gabe smiled to himself as he wiped down the bar, put the chairs up on the tables and mopped the floor. He prided himself on a clean establishment. He knew most saloons were dirty places, but he couldn’t abide filth being in his own establishment. He wanted it to be a pleasant place for all who visited. After all he didn’t name it Diamond Dust for nothing. He still wanted it to shine like a diamond and he knew it would always draw the better sort of clientele as well if it were clean. As he closed up for the night, he thought about how his brother and his young partner had gotten along so well with the Sheriff and his young probationer. It made him smile. Perhaps when he presented Dan with the idea of taking over the saddlery here in town he’d take him up on it and stay put for once. He worried about his brother while he was traveling from place to place. He knew Dan was his older brother, but he loved him and they only had each other now with their parents both deceased. They were family and should stick together. Daniel had been the wandering type from the time he had left school. He had always returned home, but Mama and Papa had worried about him the whole time he was gone. Gabe had stayed to take care of them, but once they had gone had sold the farm and moved here to Diamond Springs and opened up the Diamond Dust. He enjoyed the work and he made a good business, even with competition growing. 

After his parent’s death, he had been able to track Daniel down. When he found he had taken on a young partner to travel with him as he made and sold his leather goods, it made him feel a bit better that Dan wasn’t traveling around alone anymore, but Gabe still longed for Dan to stay put for a while. To put down roots somewhere and no longer wander the country. He knew Daniel had a regular clientele too, but he found himself still being concerned with his brother doing all that traveling. He heard stories of train wrecks and robberies and such. It frightened him and he didn’t want to lose Daniel. 

*****

Daniel smiled at Cole as they readied for bed. “I never knew the Sheriff could be such good company and I rather like his young probationer. Apparently Jalen wants to groom him to be a deputy.”

Cole smiled. “I like them both too. The last time we were here the Sheriff seemed a bit standoffish.” 

Dan nodded. “Yes, he did, pretty much kept to himself. He seems a lot more relaxed and even happy with his young man to look after.”

Cole looked at Daniel. “Do you think they have a similar sort of relationship like we do?”

Daniel shrugged. “Hard to say. He does have to keep a sharp eye on him because he’s his probation officer, I suppose in some ways the relationship might be similar, but I’m not entirely sure.” He pulled Cole to him and kissed him and hugged him tight. “I happen to think what we have together is somethin’ special.”

Cole grinned, returning the kiss in kind. “Me too except for the other part.”

Daniel grinned, “You mean the part where I take you over my lap and heat your bottom?”

Cole colored a bit. “Yes.”

“Well, it works for us and that’s all that’s important. We won’t worry about what others do or don’t do.”

Cole nodded and snuggled into the older man’s strong arms.

Daniel held Cole for a long time, then finally broke the embrace and said, “It’s been a long day. I need some sleep.”

Cole smiled. “I know a way to help you sleep real well.” He grinned.

Dan laughed softly. “Come on my wild one.” He began to undress Cole. 

*****

Jalen watched Brett as they rode along toward their home. He knew Brett had been able to relax and have fun with Cole and Dan.

“I like them.” Brett said aloud. Dan isn’t stuffy at all.”

Jalen grinned. “They are very nice men and rather fun to be with.” He commented.

Brett looked at Jalen. “Did you really mean it when you said we’d hunt for the perfect Christmas tree?”

Jalen grinned. “Yes, since when have you known me to say somethin’ I didn’t mean?”

Brett grinned. “Never. You say what you mean and mean what you say.”

Jalen nodded. “That’s right.” 

“It will be fun to go with Dan and Cole. Maybe Cole and I can gather some holly and make a couple of wreaths if we can find enough greenery.” He commented.

The sheriff looked at his outlaw. “Do you know how to do that?”

Brett grinned “Uh huh Papa and I used to do it for Mama and we’d always go out and find some mistletoe too. It was fun to watch Mama or Papa maneuver the other under the mistletoe to steal a kiss.” Brett grinned.

*****

Jalen was brought back to another place and another time by his young outlaw’s words. Christmases he and Dallas had spent together…him and Dallas inventing any excuse to be under the mistletoe that had been hung inside the house to steal a kiss. Jalen remembered the large, full beautiful Christmas tree he and Dallas went out together to choose, chop down and bring to the house. How on Christmas Eve they’d have all the hands come in and help decorate it and then lighting the candles, having hot chocolate and cookies and the singing of Christmas carols. Dallas would then read the Christmas story from the Bible and afterward everyone would go to bed. Then he and Dallas would put all the presents under the tree they had for all the men and for each other. They hung stockings for everyone on the mantel over the great fireplace and after chores on Christmas morning they’d all come in and take down their stockings and then open presents. Cookie would cook a huge breakfast and they’d all eat in the living room, picking up plates of food in the kitchen. Later that afternoon they’d have a Christmas feast with wild turkey and venison. Those days were some of the happiest days in his life. Jalen thought. 

Giving himself a mental shake, he came back to the present smiling, “I’m glad your parents were a lovin’ couple. He told his young outlaw. 

******

Brett had been watching Jalen and he could tell he was going back in time. He had that sort of far away look in his green eyes when he did that. Once Brett had asked him about it when he saw it as he noticed Jalen did that at times when he seemed upset with him and Jalen had told his young outlaw it was when he was thinking of things Dallas had taught him. He nodded a bit wistfully in response to the Sheriff’s comment. “Me too…I really miss them sometimes.”

Jalen glanced over at Brett. “I can see you do and I’m sorry I can’t make that up to you.” He said sincerely.

Brett smiled at the Sheriff. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. Things are good just the way they are. You’re sort of like Papa a bit and I like that.” He told the Sheriff.

Jalen smiled with pride. “I’m glad. That’s quite an honor to be compared to him.”

Brett smiled. “Well you deserve it. Especially when you take me to task.” The younger man blushed.

The Sheriff smiled. “Well, it seems that part of things works well for us.”

Brett nodded. “It does, although I don’t quite understand why.”

The older man smiled. “I’m not sure I understand it either. All I know is that it works for us and that’s all that’s important.”

The younger man nodded and Jalen reached out his arms to hug his probationer and his young outlaw came to him and snuggled into the hug. 

*****

The two men rode up into their yard and after untacking their mounts and settleing the barn animals went to the house and crawled into the bed they shared with each other when they were alone and were glad that it was built as strongly as it was to accommodate their youthful bedtime activity. 

*****  
Jalen walked over to the livery and called, “Jack?”

Jack Hillyard, the owner of the Diamond Springs livery popped his head out of his office at the familiar call. “In here Sheriff! What can I do for you?”

Jalen went inside the livery and saw Jack in his office. “I need a sledge or sleigh. I want to hunt down a couple of Christmas trees.” He said with a grin.

Jack chuckled. “Well with the recent snow tracking one shouldn’t be too hard.” He teased. 

The Sheriff grinned back. “You’re right. It should be an easy hunt, but with a young inexperienced tree hunter…in fact I’ll have three inexperienced tree hunters with me…it might just slow me down.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “Three?”

Jalen grinned. “Yes, I’m not only taking Brett with me, but Gabe’s brother Daniel and his business partner.”

Jack smiled. “Well Daniel seems a nice enough fella and his young sidekick seems to be a good kid. Just watch that the two young scalawags don’t get into mischief.”

The Sheriff laughed. “I’ll be sure to keep a sharp eye on them Jack.”

The livery owner smiled. “I’ll find something for you. You might need to invest in a sledge, sleigh or both.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I’ll think about it.” 

Jack went into the back lot to see what he had that would be suitable for Jalen’s needs. He saw a midsized sledge that probably would carry two good sized Christmas trees easily. He went back into the livery. “I think I have something that will do, come with me and see what you think.”

The Sheriff went with the livery owner and smiled when he saw the sledge that Jack pointed to. “You should be able to haul that with only one horse if the snow isn’t too deep, use both if you’re not sure.”

Jalen nodded. “I will. I’ve used one of these before. It’s been some time, but, yes, it will do nicely. He glanced over at a small sleigh and asked, “Has anyone wanted that little sleigh over there? I’d like to rent it for the winter perhaps. I know it will be some time if I order one of my own. I’d like it in time for Christmas.”

Jack glanced over at Jalen and then nodded. “No one’s spoken up for it and first come first served. I’ll work out a rental agreement for the winter and let you know what it would be.”

The Sheriff smiled. It would be nice for just Brett and him to use to go on a sleigh ride just for fun. There were some nice areas around Diamond Springs and it would be a fun way to show his young outlaw the area. 

He glanced over at Jack. “I’ll be back for the sledge and when I bring the sledge back I’ll pick up the sleigh.”

Jack smiled. “Okay, that sounds just fine.”

*****  
The next day Brett’s blue eyes sparkled as he and Jalen rode into town leading their draft horses Oak and Ash. There had been more snow overnight and Brett was very excited about being able to go into the woods with Jalen, Daniel and Cole to hunt down the Christmas trees. It was also going to be fun finding the greenery needed to fashion the wreathes and to find the mistletoe. 

Brett glanced over at the excited young man and grinned. “I’m glad you’re havin’ fun kid.”

Brett grinned back. “Me too.”

*****

The sheriff hitched up the horses and Jack had told him he’d keep their mounts and then when he came to pick up the sleigh he could hook one of the draft horses to it and they could tie the others behind and ride home.

Brett had been excited at the prospect of a sleigh.

Jalen grinned and said, “Well we’ll take the sledge for now and then come back for our mounts and the sleigh.”

Jack grinned. “All right.”

The Sheriff hitched up Oak and Ash to the sledge and with Brett by his side pulled up to the Diamond Dust where Daniel and Cole were waiting. The two younger men crawled in the back and Daniel joined Jalen on the seat of the sledge. The Sheriff got the team going and headed to a spot outside of town where they might find just what they were looking for. Jalen had stopped at the café before picking up the other men and picked up a picnic lunch for them and the basket sat in the sledge with the younger men. 

*****

Cole tried to peek into the picnic basket as they glided over the snow. “Wonder what’s in here?” He asked, looking at Brett.

“Food, of course.” The young outlaw said smugly.

The other young man rolled his eyes. “I know that…what kind of food?”

Brett shook his head. “I’m not sure, but it’ll be good whatever it is. Jalen always selects things we both like.”

Cole nodded. “I’m glad.”

*****

Daniel grinned at the Sheriff. “Sounds like our young ones are into the picnic basket.”

Jalen grinned and called back, “You two stay out of the food. We’ll have it soon enough.”

Two heads popped up. One dark with curls and the other with reddish tints and wavy.

Daniel chuckled. “Yes, we knew you were into the basket.”

Jalen said, “I have a couple of jugs of hot chocolate up here too.”

Brett grinned at Cole. “Mmm…”

The Sheriff chuckled hearing his young outlaw’s reaction. “I thought it would be a nice treat and a change from coffee.”

Brett grinned. “Yes, it sounds good.”

*****

The Sheriff guided the sledge toward a large stand of trees, Pine, Blue Spruce and Fir. “I think we might find something nice here.”

Dan nodded. “It looks promisin’.”

Jalen smiled at the other man.

*****

Brett smiled at Cole as he saw them heading toward a mixed stand of evergreen trees. 

Cole grinned as well. “We might even find some mistletoe in there.” He said quietly to Brett.

Brett nodded. “We sure might.” He said quietly back.

Jalen brought the sledge to a halt and climbed down. Daniel followed him and the two younger men were at their side in short order. The Sheriff smiled. “Well I think this is a good place for us to hunt for a couple of Christmas trees.” He pulled out four strips of red cloth. “We can each hunt down a tree. Mark it with this red strip by tying it on the tree. We’ll then go back and look at each one and decide which ones are what we are lookin’ for. Remember, they’re goin’ inside and so shouldn’t be too much taller than me or Daniel.” He grinned at the other man who was almost as tall as Jalen who topped out at six foot three inches.

Brett looked at Cole and the two young men grinned at each other. “All right, us younger men against you older men and we’ll see who gets the best tree!” Cole cried with a grin that made his hazel eyes sparkle. 

Daniel chuckled at his young partner’s exuberance and turned to Jalen. “You on Sheriff?”

The other man grinned. “Sounds like a good challenge.”

The two young men went in one direction and the two older ones the other, each team bent on finding the best Christmas tree. 

*****

As the men approached the stand of trees the pungent scent of Pine, Fir, Cedar and Blue Spruce mingled with the scent of newly fallen snow and the sent of the ground under the snow. Small birds flit from branch to branch at times dislodging some of the snow on the branches where they lit. The sky was the light shade of blue in winter and puffy white clouds dotted the horizon. Sun filtered down through the trees sending shafts of light that alternately lit up the men and cast them into shadow as they walked around the trees. 

Brett took a deep breath and grinned at Cole. “This is my favorite time of year. It’s so beautiful.”

Cole returned the smile. “It’s become a nice time now that I’m with Daniel. Mama tried to make it as nice as possible, but Dan’s made it special.” He told Brett.

Brett looked at Cole. “How?”

Cole said, “No matter where we are when it gets close to Christmas we always come here to spend it with Gabe.”

Brett nodded. “He’s a real nice man.”

Cole grinned. “Yeah, that he is, guess ‘cause him and Dan are brothers. I’m glad they care a lot about each other and Gabe likes me and accepts me as a little brother.” Cole shared.

Brett smiled. “I’m glad. It’s good to have someone who’s like family, especially around this time of year.” He stopped and examined a straight Pine tree that was pretty full and about a foot or so taller than the Sheriff. “I think this one’s the one I’m gonna choose.” He told Cole with a grin.

Cole examined the tree critically and nodded. “It’s a nice one.”

Brett tied the red strip to it and he and Cole continued along looking at tree after tree. 

*****

Jalen grinned at Dan as they walked in the stand of trees. “There are so many to choose from. I thought tree hunting would be easier than this.” He teased.

Dan chuckled. “Oh no…it’s a lot harder than that Sheriff. See you’re used to trackin’ down bad guys, not trees that don’t leave a trail to follow.”

Jalen laughed. “That is so true.”

The Sheriff and Dan continued to tromp through the woods hunting the perfect tree. 

*****

Cole went through the woods with Brett and when they came upon a beautiful Cedar tree Cole said, “Look at this Brett, I think I’ll choose this one.”

The young outlaw grinned. “Yeah, this one’s a beauty too and Cedar smells so good!”

Cole nodded “Uh huh get rid of that smoky smell in the Diamond Dust.” 

Brett grinned. “Uh huh…it does smell good enough to chase that smoky smell away.”

Cole tied the red cloth around it and said, “we better head back toward the sledge and see how the old men are doin’.” He said with a grin.

The other young man grinned back. “Yep.” 

The two younger men walked back toward the sledge.

*****

Dan spotted a nice Fir tree. “Jalen…what do you think about this one?”

The Sheriff stepped up to it and grinned. “I like it. It’s tall enough and has symmetry.” Dan nodded. “Yes, and it’s straight which is a plus.” He grinned.

Jalen grinned in return. “Yes, that’s always a plus.”

Dan tied the red cloth around the tree to mark it.

Not too much further Jalen saw a nice Blue Spruce and marked it as well. “We better get back and see what our two youngsters are up to. Knowin’ them, they’re probably itchin’ to get into that picnic basket.”

Dan grinned. “I don’t blame them. Huntin’ Christmas trees down is hungry work.” He winked at the Sheriff and he laughed.

The older men headed for the sledge as well.

*****

Brett grinned as he saw Jalen coming back from the stand of trees with Daniel. “Here come the old men.” He teased.

Jalen came up to him and hugging him asked, “Who you callin’ old kid?”

Brett looked up into the green eyes and grinned mischievously. “You.”

Jalen pretended to be mad, growling deep in his throat and tossing Brett over his shoulder and smacking the seat of his jeans. Not enough to count as a real spanking, but enough for his young outlaw to feel it.

Brett squeaked in surprise and then laughed and begged to be let go, apologizing in between his breaths of laughter.


	3. Fun and relaxation then some gun play

Chapter Three  
*****

Jalen had felt Dallas’s presence as he walked through the woods with Daniel. He and Dallas had done this very thing when he lived with him and he had helped Christmas to be a joyous time for him. He’d never really thought much about Christmas, or the meaning of Christmas or even heard the Christmas story in full until Dallas had read it the first time from the Bible. Church and God weren’t much in his life before Dallas. It wasn’t that Dallas was a religious man, but he did believe in God and Christ and salvation and tried to instill Christian values into Jalen while they were together. Jalen had grown to respect this and carried on many of the traditions of Christmas. He’d generally had a very small tree in the Sheriff’s office this time of year, but this year he felt Dallas’s presence even more as he sought out a good Christmas tree. 

As he marked the tree and headed back with Daniel, he heard his young outlaw teasing him and he did to him what Dallas had done to him many times when he was teasing also and Brett took it in stride and understood they were playing, that it was all in fun. 

*****

 

Daniel watched the Sheriff and his young probationer and could see there was more to their relationship than the formal court one. He smiled at Cole to see the other men enjoying themselves and playing.

*****

Cole smiled as he watched the Sheriff and Brett playing. It was nice to see that the two men did things like he and Daniel did at times, although most times in private. He was glad to see that these two felt comfortable enough and trusted them enough to let down their guard and let them see their relationship. He grinned back at Dan when he saw Dan looking at him. 

*****

Brett was surprised when Jalen flipped him up over his shoulder and began to land light spanks. He was a little embarrassed for him to do this in front of these other men, but they didn’t seemed surprised by it and had just stood around grinning at him and the Sheriff. He couldn’t help laughing and was glad when Jalen finally set him back on his feet and hugged him close and tight. 

“I take it you and Cole found your trees?” He asked.

Brett nodded. “Yes we did.”

Jalen smiled. “Good. Dan and I found ours too. I thought since we’re all here why don’t we eat our picnic and then go look at the trees and decide which two we’ll chop down and take with us. Is there enough greenery for you to make the wreathes?”

Brett grinned. “Yes, I saw some real nice evergreens that will be suitable for them.”

Jalen smiled. “Good.”

*****

The four men sat on the sledge and ate their picnic lunch of fried chicken, biscuits and strawberry tarts along with their hot chocolate. It was a simple, but filling meal and there was nothing but bones left by the time they were through. 

Once they had eaten Jalen said, “Okay, time to pick out the two best trees.”

The four men tromped through the stand of trees once more and were guided by red strands of cloth fluttering in the light breeze. They laughed and joked as they tried to find flaws in each others trees. There was much teasing and laughter and the final choices were made. 

Brett grinned. “I’m glad my pine tree made the cut.” 

Jalen smiled at his young outlaw. “Me too.”

Cole was thrilled that his Cedar tree had also been chosen for Gabe. “Looks like us younger men are more successful at tree hunting than you old men.” He teased.

Dan came up behind him and asked with a teasing smile. “Who you callin’ old little boy?”

Cole grinned back. “You.” He answered. 

Dan turned Cole and gave him a few playful spanks on the seat of his jeans and Cole pretended to dance and squirm like they hurt. 

Dan chuckled and hugged Cole to him tight.

Jalen and Brett looked on smiling and with an arm around each other.

Brett said, “I have all the evergreen I need for the wreathes, but I saw one more thing we need.”

Jalen asked, “What’s that?”

The young outlaw grinned. “Mistletoe.”

Dan laughed “Well now, where would we be without mistletoe?”

The Sheriff asked, “Where did you see Mistletoe?”

Brett said, “On the Blue Spruce you tagged.”

Jalen shook his head. “All right, we’ll go back and see if we can find it.”

The four men tromped back to the Blue Spruce. 

Brett pointed to a spot near the top. “It’s right there, see it?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I see it now. Wonder why I didn’t see it before?” He asked out loud, but to himself.

Brett said with a cheeky grin. “Maybe you’re getting’ so old your eye sight is failin’ you Sheriff.”

Jalen gave Brett a playful swat on the bottom. “Watch it kid.” He mock growled.

Dan and Cole chuckled.

The Sheriff studied the location of the Mistletoe and finally nodded. “It looks like a perfect specimen. Be careful as you climb up.” Jalen cautioned.

Brett climbed up and then Cole followed him. Showers of snow fell from the branches as they made their way upward and a couple of times Cole had to brush snow out of his face. “Hey! Be careful! Remember…I’m here below you!”

Brett looked down and said, “Sorry.” He tried to be a bit more careful. Once he reached the Mistletoe Cole handed him a knife to cut it with. Then Brett called “Jalen…here it comes!” He let the Mistletoe drop to the ground, but Jalen was there to catch it.

Cole and Brett climbed down carefully. Then they went back to the sledge. Jalen carefully place the Mistletoe on top of the other evergreens and smiled. This Christmas was certainly going to be fun. 

The day was still bright and Brett picked up a handful of snow and packing it into a ball threw it at Jalen. 

Cole fired a similar missal at Dan and the snowball fight was on. The two older men against the two younger men. It ended up with Dan and Jalen washing the faces of Brett and Cole in the snow and all laughing hard.

When the snowball fight was over they tied the tree branches and lifted them onto the sledge and then secured them. Once everything was ready they brushed off the snow and the boys climbed onto the sledge with the trees and evergreen and mistletoe and the Sheriff and Dan climbed back up to the seat and Jalen set the team in motion and they drove back to the Sheriff’s place. 

Once there, the four men unloaded the beautiful pine tree and laid it in the barn along with the evergreens and mistletoe. The greens and the tree would be fine there until Bret and the Sheriff could make a stand. Jalen had filled a bucket with water and the four men had propped the tree up in the bucket and Jalen knew from past experience the tree would stay fresh for a while as long as it was drawing water. 

The evergreens were also put away safely and then the men got back on the sledge and headed to Gabe’s.

When the sledge stopped behind the saloon the four men got out and the tree was set up in an outdoor shed for now. Dan, Gabe and Cole would make a stand for it and decorate it later. The scent of cedar would permeate the Diamond Dust and it would make things real nice.

The four men shook hands and shared how much they had enjoyed the outing and talked about making plans to get together again soon. 

Jalen shook Dan’s hand. “This was fun and I wouldn’t mind us getting’ together some time soon. Perhaps you, Gabe and Cole will be able to come to the ranch for supper one night.”

Dan nodded. “Yes, that might be a nice thing to do. You just let us know when you want us to come.”

The Sheriff grinned. “I will.” He turned to Brett. “Come on Brett, let’s head home.”

Brett smiled as he heard Jalen call him and said to Cole, “See you soon.”

Cole grinned back. “Okay I’ll be lookin’ for you.”

Jalen and Brett headed for their ranch and Dan and Cole headed inside to let Gabe know about the tree.

*****

A few days later Brett rode into town on Spirit. He had a large wreath tied to the horse and was headed for the Diamond Dust. He was feeling better and better as the Sheriff was giving him a little more freedom. Like today, when he asked if he could ride into town on his own to deliver the wreath he had made Jalen had studied him for a moment, then nodded and gave permission. He had admonished him to stay out of trouble and Brett had promised he would. He tied Spirit up at the rail and headed through the swinging doors into the Saloon. 

There was a crackling fire in the fireplace toward the back of the establishment where most of the patrons were gathered. He grinned to see Cole behind the bar. “Hi Cole…where’s Dan and Gabe?”

Cole grinned. “Dan is over at the old saddlery wheelin’ and dealin’ sellin’ his leather goods. Gabe is over at the General Store. He’s collectin’ supplies. Said he’d be a while and asked if I’d hold down the fort until he came back.”

Brett nodded. “I’ve done that before for Gabe. It’s kinda fun.”

Cole grinned. “It is.” He glanced around and then poured Brett a beer and one for himself. “On the house. You’d better drink up.”

Brett smiled and drank the beer down. It tasted good. He and Jalen had a few drinks in the Saloon together sometimes at night when they were singing with the girls and having a good time. The Cedar tree caught Brett’s eye and he grinned. “See you and Dan already got your tree up?”

Cole grinned. “Yep, the first day. You got yours up yet?”

Brett shook his head. “No, Jalen wants to wait until it’s a little closer to Christmas.”

Cole nodded. “Lot’s of folk like to do that.” 

Brett remembered the wreath he’d propped up against the bar and bent down and placed it on the bar top. “I made this for you guys. Not sure where you’d like to hang it.”

 

Cole examined the wreath made of evergreens and holly with pretty red holly berries. “I think over the fireplace would be good.”

Bret looked over there and nodded. “Yes, I think you’re right. They got a couple of chairs and had the wreath hung in a bit.

Cole, stepping down from the chair wiped his brow. “Wow…that was hot work!”

Brett grinned and wiped his brow. “Sure was.”

Cole led the way back to the bar and poured them each a couple of beers. 

They drank them down and then poured a couple more. Brett said, “That’s a nice sidearm you have there Cole.”

Cole grinned. “Yeah, Dan gave it to me for Christmas about four years ago. Said I needed to learn to shoot. He taught me and he says I’m a pretty fair shot now.”

Brett said, “I’m a really good shot. I was in the Rocky Mountain Gang because I could shoot well.”

Cole looked at Brett. “You were with a gang? Did they rob and stuff?”

Brett flushed a bit. “Yeah, but I had a fallin’ out with the leader and left.”

Cole looked at Brett askance. “I bet you can’t shoot at all. You ain’t even got a gun.”

Brett huffed. “Can so…the Sheriff’s got my gun. Took it away the night he arrested me. Says because I’m on probation I can’t carry one.”

Cole poured them another couple of beers. Sliding another one over to Brett he challenged, “If you’re as good as you say you are then you shouldn’t have any problem showin’ me I can lend you my gun.”

Brett said, “I’m as good as I say. I can show you.”

Cole grabbed a sack, filled it with some empty liquor bottles and said, “Okay, let’s go somewhere where we can see who the best shot is.”

By now each young man had consumed several glasses of beer and staggered out of the saloon, forgetting they were supposed to be watching over things. They stumbled into the back alley and into a field out behind the blacksmith’s shop.

*****

“Bang! Bang!” The horse Hugo O’Brian was trying to shoe balked at the loud noise and His grip slipped on the horses hoof. “What the devil is goin’ on out there?!” He cried. “Herman…go out side and see what all the shootin’ is about!”

*****

Herman Garrett the Blacksmith’s apprentice went out back and saw two young men shooting at bottles and missing them. He shook his head and went back into the smithy. “Mr. O’Brian, it’s two young men shootin’ at bottles, but they aren’t hittin’ them.”

Hugo said, “Go find Sheriff Brooks and tell him. Have him put a stop to it. They’re spookin’ the horses.”

“Yes Sir.” Herman said and went to find the Sheriff.

*****

Cole frowned as he took his third shot. “I could have sworn that one woulda hit!” 

Brett chuckled and swayed a little. “Well it didn’t. My turn.” He took the pistol from Cole and took three shots all that missed as well. “Hmm…he said, “Maybe there’s somethin’ wrong with the gun sight?”

Cole shook his head. “It seemed to aim fine the last time I used it.” He shot off another three bullets, none of which hit the targets, burying themselves in the dirt short of the target.

“Maybe the bottles are too far away.” Brett said, squinting. “Though seems I’ve shot at things further away and didn’t miss then.” He took three shots all of which missed either falling short or wide of their targets.

*****

Herman Garrett saw Sheriff Brooks coming out of the feed and seed. “Sheriff Brooks!” Herman called.

Jalen heard the young man call to him and turned his way. “What is it Herman?”

“Mr. O’Brian asked that I find you so you can stop those two young men target practicin’ in the field out behind the smithy. It’s spookin’ the horses.”

Jalen frowned. “Show me where Herman and I’ll take care of it.”

Herman showed the Sheriff to where Brett and Cole were still trying to shoot the unbroken bottles. 

When Jalen saw who the two young men were he almost groaned. He turned to Herman. “Tell Mr. O’brian I’m takin’ care of the shootin’ problem.”

“Yes Sir.” Herman hurried to tell his boss that the Sheriff was on the job.

*****

Jalen approached the two young men and said in a quiet firm voice that carried to them. “Freeze!”

Brett froze. He recognized Jalen’s voice.

Cole turned and seeing Jalen and the stern look on his face froze as well.

Jalen went up to Brett who still held the gun and held out his hand. “I’ll take that.”

Brett with nerveless fingers allowed the pistol to drop into the Sheriff’s hand. 

Jalen said in a firm, stern tone and with a jerk of his head, “The two of you to my office…now!” 

Brett turned and headed there without a word and Cole followed. 

Jalen walked behind them. Once he got to the Sheriff’s office he opened the door and said, “Inside.”

Cole’s stomach was in knots. When an older man was giving one word orders that wasn’t good.

Brett felt nervous inside. He hadn’t seen Jalen this stern since the night he had arrested him.

Jalen got the keys and opened the cell door. “Inside.” He ordered in that same stern, firm tone.

Both young men went into the cell. 

Jalen placed two buckets, one with water in it, and a basin and two cups inside the cell. He slammed the door shut with a clang and locked it. “I’ll be back.” He said tightly, turned on his heel and left the Sheriff’s office.

*****

Brett chanced a look at Cole. “Uhm…I’d say we’re in big trouble.”

Cole rolled his eyes. “What was your first clue?” 

Brett said quietly, “Jalen’s face, then this.” He gestured around the jail cell.

Cole bit his lip. He knew good and well Dan was going to be furious with him. He left Gabe’s establishment without thought for what he had been trusted with. He also had drunk without Dan and now here he was with his partner in crime locked up in jail. He wasn’t sure what the charges were, but he was sure it wouldn’t be anything good.

Brett sunk down onto the cot and put his head in his hands. “I am so dead…I suppose this means I’ll be heading to prison.”

Cole gave Brett a shocked look. “Just for havin’ a little innocent fun?”

Brett looked at Cole. “For you it was some innocent fun perhaps, but I have a feeling for me it is a violation of my probation. I’m not supposed to be handling a gun. It’s against the rules.” 

Cole came and sat down next to Brett and placed an arm around the other young man’s shoulders. “Uhm…I’m sorry Brett. I had no idea…this is all my fault.”

Brett shook his head. “No, it’s my own fault. I shouldn’t have been drinkin’ without Jalen around and then this wouldn’t have happened.” He looked quite morose.

Cole hung his head and sat next to his friend, not knowing what to say. 

*****

Jalen was furious. He wanted to take and wring Brett’s neck and Cole’s too. He had ordered the two fools who apparently had been drinking to the Sheriff’s office and then he locked them both up together for safety’s sake. First so he didn’t kill Brett and second so Hugo O’Brian knew the Sheriff of Diamond Springs was swift to respond to trouble and thirdly so the fools could sober up and not cause further trouble. He was going to have a serious conversation with his young outlaw. Dallas had not put up with mixing drinking with tom foolery, especially with a weapon involved. He knew he would have been paddled soundly and sitting would have been something not done comfortably for several days. The two had better be glad no one was hurt by a stray bullet or something. It would have meant prison for Brett for sure. He didn’t want to lose his outlaw. He loved him too much. 

*****

The Sheriff went over to Hugo O’Brian and smiled when he saw the older man. “Hugo…Hi there. I found two young men who had been drinking and tryin’ to shoot some empty bottles. I’ve locked them up. One of them was my own young outlaw and the other Gabe Fairmont’s older brother Dan’s young partner.” Jalen explained.

Hugo glanced up. “Those two need to be taught a lesson. Someone could have been hurt.”

Jalen nodded. “Don’t worry Hugo, they will be taught a lesson one way or another.”

*****

Hugo nodded in understanding. He knew that their Sheriff kept a tight rein on his young outlaw and had noticed the young man being rather uncomfortable from time to time, although no mention was ever made of it. What the Sheriff did with that young man was his business after all, he was in charge of him, but secretly he was glad to know the Sheriff didn’t put up with much nonsense and wasn’t afraid to teach the young man a lesson where it would do the most good sometimes. 

Hugo looked up at the Sheriff. “I’m glad you’ve taken care of things Sheriff. It makes the town a safer place for everyone.”

Jalen nodded. “Thank you Hugo. I’ve got to go find Dan Fairmont and let him know what’s happened.”  
Hugo nodded. He thought to himself that Dan was another young man he liked. He, like their Sheriff kept a sharp eye on that young one he had with him. 

*****

Dan Fairmont had set up his leather craft in the now empty saddlery. He liked the smell of leather that still clung to the place. The tables and work areas were just right for him to work on some of his projects and to make adjustments to orders he had filled. He had also had an area he could display his goods and had an assortment of bridles and gun belts, holsters and just belts to hold up your jeans. He had some lightweight halters, although most times they were made of rope, leather ones were a nice change. He would like to make saddles, but they were cumbersome to take on the road with him so he stuck to the smaller items. He was thinking that if he had a nice place like this he could not only make the smaller items, but he could then make saddles and harnesses as well. He looked up as the bells over the door rung and saw Jalen entering. He saw the look on the Sheriff’s face and knew immediately there had been some trouble. 

“Hello Jalen, what’s wrong?”

Jalen was surprised at being read so quickly by the other man, but he explained briefly what he had found his young partner doing. 

Dan’s face became grim and stern. “Cole was supposed to be watchin’ the Diamond Dust until Gabe came back from doin’ his errands. Not goin’ off doin’ somethin’ foolish!”

The Sheriff’s eyebrow arched. “He was? I’d better go over there and check on things and let Gabe know his establishment is unattended.” Jalen told Dan.

“I’ll come with you.” Dan said and locked up the borrowed store. 

The two men walked over to the Diamond Dust. All was quiet. Jalen noticed the wreath had been hung over the fireplace so Brett had at least done as he said. He wondered how hanging a wreath had led to target shooting? 

Dan glanced around the place. There was some cash sitting on the bar and he put it in the till and said, “I’ll stay here and hold down the fort.”

Jalen said, “I’ll find Gabe and let him know what happened. When you’re able, make your way over to the Sheriff’s office.”

Dan nodded. “All right Sheriff. He gave Jalen a little smile. “Then we can deal with our miscreants.”

Jalen returned the smile, the ice in his own stomach melting a bit as his own anxiety and tension ebbed. “I’ll be waiting.”

*****

Gabe came into the Diamond Dust and said to Daniel. “You go ahead over to Sheriff Brooks. I’ll unload and put things away and watch the saloon. The Sheriff said Cole abandoned it to go off with Brett for some kind of target shootin’. He also said some honest customers left money on the bar when they left and that it’s in the till.”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry about this Gabe. Normally Cole is pretty reliable.”

Gabe said, placing a hand on his older brother’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, “Don’t be too hard on him. He’s not had much opportunity to be around a young man his age and neither has Brett. There’s bound to be mischief sometimes.”

Dan gave his brother a little smile. “Sometimes I wonder who’s the older brother little brother.”

Gabe grinned at Daniel. “In my business you get to know people pretty well Dan, don’t worry about it. Sheriff Brooks is a fair man. I’m sure all will be straightened out in short order.”

Dan nodded. “I’m sure. He’s always seemed to be a level headed man before. I don’t expect he’s changed all that much.”

Gabe smiled. “In some ways he has, but not in others, especially when it comes to his job.” A flash of green caught his sight and he smiled. “Well…will you look at that. It’s a beautiful wreath!”

Dan smiled. “Jalen said Brett brought it over. He apparently makes them.”

Gabe went over and examined it. He noticed the red velvet ribbon and the holly with their red berries intertwined in the perfect circle. “He must have spent some time makin’ it.”

Dan nodded. “It is very well made.”

Gabe gave Dan a hug around the shoulders. “You better get goin’ and take care of Cole.”

Dan nodded. “You’re right. I will.” Dan left Gabe and headed over to the Sheriff’s office.


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter Four

 

Jalen worked quietly at his desk. The two young men in the cell had been quiet as church mice. He hadn’t heard a peep out of them since he came back. He glanced at the pair of them sitting on the bunk quietly waiting. Once Dan arrived they would sort things out. He began to write on his most recent report and thought about how he wanted to handle things. Technically Brett had violated his probation. Since there were no injuries or formal complaint signed against either young man Jalen supposed he could just chalk it up to two young men having a bit too much to drink and not thinking through carefully what they were doing. There were no formal charges unless Jalen himself wanted to press disturbing the peace, but then he’d have to report it on Brett’s next court report and he didn’t really want to have to do that either. He sighed. He decided to see how Brett handled himself and what Dan was going to do with Cole. 

*****

Daniel Fairmont made his way over to the Sheriff’s office. He realized Cole didn’t have much experience with young men near or of his own age. With their gypsy life style it prevented anyone from getting to know them too well and of their special relationship, but it also had a drawback of his young partner and even himself not having others to interact with and the first time there was it made sense these things would happen. Well he knew Cole knew the rules they set out and which ones he had broken. He’d have to take either the hairbrush or the little paddle to his backside. He’d have to hear the whole thing before he decided how to proceed. He had promised Cole early on that he would never use a piece of leather on him. Cole had been fearful of that and they had discussed it at length and had mutually agreed it would not be in the implements of correction, but writing lines, the hair brush or the little paddle were indeed useful deterrents. 

Daniel opened the door to the Sheriff’s office and the jail.

Jalen stood up to greet him. “Good of you to come Dan. We need to discuss how we’re going to handle these two.”

Daniel shook his head as he looked at how miserable Cole looked and Brett too didn’t look much better. 

Jalen shook hands with Daniel and he invited him to take a seat next to his desk.

Dan took a seat and looked at Jalen. He was a little surprised to see him looking almost as miserable as the boys. “You don’t look very happy.” Dan said to Jalen.

“That obvious huh? I don’t know what to do…I’m feeling quite a bit frustrated at the moment.”

Dan nodded. “I can understand that…Jalen, it’s difficult when you love the person you need to make decisions for.” 

Jalen looked at Dan. “What do you mean?”

Dan said quietly, “Cole and me…well we have a special relationship. We love each other…not in the manner of brothers…it’s much more than that.”

Jalen’s green eyes widened momentarily as Dan’s meaning registered and he discovered that what Dan was telling him was that he and Cole had the same kind of relationship that he and Brett had and…that Dallas had had with him as well. 

“You and uhm Cole love each other in a special way?” He asked hedging a bit hoping Dan understood.

Dan grinned. “Yes and you and Brett?”

Jalen nodded “Yes…I also had a similar relationship before comin’ here with a gentleman named Dallas Kincaid.”

Dan smiled. “So you’ve had a bit of teaching then. I suspected you and Brett had a special relationship when we went tree huntin’. Cole and me, well we learned by trial and error. You know we’ve been together for six years now.”

Jalen nodded. “I knew you two were partners and traveled together, I suspected there might have been somethin’ more there when I saw the two of you this time, , but I really didn’t know you had that special relationship for sure. When you and Cole were with Brett and me tree huntin’ and didn’t act shocked by us, it sort of confirmed things for me. I’m glad to know for sure now.”

Dan nodded “It doesn’t surprise me you didn’t know. It’s why I never stayed long in one place so most people wouldn’t suspect that we had our special relationship.”

Jalen nodded. “I can understand that…but now that we know…we can sort of be there for each other…that is if you decide to stick around.”

Dan smiled at Jalen. “I’ve been thinking about it, but I’m not sure.”

Jalen nodded. “Diamond Springs is a pretty nice town though.”

Dan nodded. “As long as we keep our special relationship quiet.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, you’re right.”

*****

Cole watched Dan and Jalen talking. He had looked up when he had heard the door open and then his stomach did those not so good flip flops knowing Dan wasn’t going to be very happy with him. 

Brett had looked up, but went back to contemplating the floor as he saw it was Dan.

Cole asked Brett quietly, “What do you think they’re talkin’ about?”

Brett shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe when the next train leaves and putting me on it.”

Cole shook his head. “Stop thinkin’ like that. Jalen really likes you and I don’t think he’ll send you away.”

Brett said just as quietly, “He may have no choice.”

Cole asked “Why?”

Brett explained to Cole the probation program and the rules and how he had violated them.

Cole studied Brett and then he said, “Ain’t goin’ to happen.”

Brett looked at Cole and asked, “How do you know?”

Cole said, “I think you and the Sheriff have the same kind of special relationship like me and Dan. Dan ain’t never goin’ to throw me out on my own. Only if I choose to leave.”

Brett thought about Cole’s words and realized he was right. Jalen had never threatened to send him away. He had always made it his choice to take the consequences or be sent away. He decided he wanted to stay and would take whatever consequences Jalen said.

“I know you’re right Cole. I care about Jalen a lot. We got a really special relationship.”

Cole grinned. “Yeah, just like me and Dan.”

Brett asked, “You do?”

Cole nodded. “Yes, we love each other.”

Brett bit his lip and then asked, “In a very special way?”

Cole nodded. “Yes, for six years now.”

Brett said, “It’s only been a few months for Jalen and me, about 5 months now.”

Cole smiled. “I’m glad. You two are nice and deserve each other.”

Brett gave Cole a little smile. “Jalen used to have this guy Dallas who sort of raised him and taught him things…about men who aren’t attracted to women.”

Cole grinned. “Good, then he’ll know what he’s doin’.”

Brett looked at Cole puzzled, but nodded. “I think Jalen knows what he’s doin’.”

*****

Hearing the soft voices of the boys Dan and Jalen smiled at each other and Jalen asked Dan, “What are you goin’ to do?”

Dan said, “Hold him accountable of course. He knows better than to go off without tellin’ anyone, to leave a job he’s supposed to complete, not to drink when I’m not there to give him permission or to discharge his pistol without good reason.”

Jalen nodded. “Brett and me are continuing to work on the rules. There are the basic rules of probation like I’m to either accompany him or know his whereabouts at all times, he’s not to associate with any criminals, not to carry or use a firearm without permission, not to drink without my bein’ with him to supervise, and our own rules like completein’ chores, bein’ honest, showin’ respect, obey any other rules I deem necessary, including tasks assigned to him like his schoolwork and chores, not do dangerous things and to curb his temper and attitude.” 

Dan listened and nodded. “Yes, it sounds like you’re buildin’ a good foundation.”

Jalen looked at the two miscreants still sitting in the cell. “I’m goin’ to make my rounds and then head home…if you like you can come to my place with Cole. It’s pretty private.” He said meaningfully.

Dan considered the offer and then nodded. “All right. I’ll just let Gabe know…is it all right if we spend the night?”

Jalen nodded. “Sure, that’s fine. I have an extra guest room you can use.”

Dan smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

*****

Jalen walked over to the cell with Dan at his side. “I’m goin’ to make my rounds and Dan is goin’ to take care of a few things. You boys will be comin’ home with me tonight.”

Brett looked up, wonder in his blue eyes. “You’re not sendin’ me to prison?”

Jalen opened the cell door and went in and pulled Brett into his arms. “No, I’m not my young outlaw. I told you I’m not sendin’ you anywhere. The only way you’ll go to prison on my watch is if it’s your choice to do so.”

Brett snuggled into Jalen’s arms. “’Kay, I don’t want to go to prison. I want to stay with you and I want to go home.”

The Sheriff asked, “Even if it means that you’ll be held accountable for the things you did today?”

The young outlaw nodded and snuggled as close as he could get to Jalen. “Yes Sir.” He said quietly.

Jalen smiled down at him. “All right. You two stay in here and Dan and me will be back.”

Brett pouted. “Do I have to? Can’t I come with you?”

The older man studied the younger man’s eyes and then nodded. “Yes, you may. Come on.” He squeezed Brett tight and then gave him a swat, a prelude as to what was to come.

The young outlaw jumped at the swat, but went with Jalen.

*****

Dan went over to Cole and put an arm around the younger man. “We’re goin’ to spend the night with the Sheriff. It will give us enough privacy tonight to take care of business and also an opportunity for the four of us to talk more in private surroundings. I don’t mind Gabe knowin’ what’s goin’ on between us, you know he understands, but I don’t want or need the whole town of Diamond Springs in on our special relationship.”

Cole nodded. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry Dan.” He apologized as he snuggled close to Daniel.

“I know you are my wild one. I still love you and wouldn’t give you up for anythin’ in the world. Besides you know it isn’t the end of the world. You’ve done some pretty foolish things in the time we’ve been together and we’ve survived every one of them.”

Cole said, “I don’t want Brett to go to prison on account of me…I made him take the challenge.”

Dan said, “I don’t believe the Sheriff will do that. You were both behavin’ in a way many young men do when they’ve had a bit too much to drink. We’ll take care of things and all will be right with the world again. I promise.” Dan told Cole. “I’m going over to Gabe’s, I need to tell him where we’ll be and pack a few things for overnight. I’ll hire a sleigh for us. I don’t think you’ll be wantin’ to sit a saddle tomorrow and at least this way you can have a pillow.” Dan said quietly so only Cole could hear. 

Cole gave him a sour look. “You would have to say that.” He grumbled.  
Dan arched an eyebrow. “We could forgo the cushion.”

Cole hastened to object. “No…that’s all right.”

Dan nodded. “I thought you’d see things my way.” 

Cole blushed and Dan hugged him tight. “You stay put now I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Seeing Brett going with Jalen he asked, “Can’t I come with you?”

Dan seeing the other young man was going to leave with the Sheriff smiled at Cole. “Sure, come on.” He turned to Jalen. “Sheriff we’ll meet you back here when you’ve finished your rounds.”

Jalen nodded. “All right Dan, we won’t be too long.”

Dan nodded. “Okay.” He and Cole headed toward the Diamond Dust while Jalen and Brett went to do the Sheriff’s rounds.

*****

Dan watched as he followed Jalen and Brett in the sleigh with Cole cuddled warmly up to his side. He somehow preferred the coziness of having his partner snuggled up to him this way instead of them each riding their own horse. They were wrapped in warm blankets and hot bricks were at their feet. Their overnight bag was on the floor and the horses were very responsive. He smiled as he heard the jingling of the bells on the harness. Jack had told him he had them for all the harnesses for his sleighs. It made things a bit more festive. 

*****

Cole snuggled up to Dan. He was glad the older man had rented the sleigh. He liked cozying up to Dan’s warm body. He knew he was still in trouble, but the ride calmed him and made him feel more content.

*****

Jalen smiled over at Brett riding alongside him. “It’s a beautiful time of year. The air is crisp and the trees smell so much more strongly than in the warmer months for some reason.” He observed. 

Brett nodded. “It does seem that way doesn’t it?”

Jalen agreed. “Yes, I like it and I’m so very glad you came alon’ so now I can have a home of my own and enjoy this beauty. I’d forgotten how nice it is havin’ lived in town all that time.”

Brett smiled back. “I like it that we have our own place outside of town to come to. We can be private here.” He looked at Jalen. “Uhm…will I need to sleep in the room that is for me to go to when we have guests?” He asked, remembering what Jalen had told him about that. 

Jalen shook his head. “With Dan and Cole it won’t be necessary. I’m thinking they’ll be wantin’ to stay together and I see no reason why we shouldn’t do the same.”

Brett nodded. “Cole and me, well, we were talkin’ and we discovered that all four of us have the same kind of special relationship, so I was hopin’ we wouldn’t have to sleep separately.” 

Jalen smiled. “Yes, I know. Dan and I talked too and it’s nice we all share the same feelings and that discipline is part of both our relationships.” 

Brett bit his lip, at the mention of discipline, but nodded. “Yes, I suppose it’s nice to know there are others like us.”

Jalen smiled. “Yes, it is.”

*****

They soon found themselves riding up into the yard and Jalen turned and greeted the other men. “Welcome to my ranch. There’s plenty of room in the barn for the horses and the sleigh. I’m sure there’s a harness rack in the tack room too.”

Dan jumped down and so did Cole. “Thanks Sheriff.” He began to lead the team into the barn. 

They all took care of the horses they had come in with and Dan and Cole pitched in to help with the other horses stabled in the barn. Jalen had milked and fed the cow and Brett fed the chickens. Every animal had been watered. Jalen had tried to make it so Ice wouldn’t form on the water troughs. When he and Brett had made the repairs to the barn they had worked very carefully to plug up any chinks or drafts. They tried to keep out as much of the cold as they could. When they were home he checked regularly to make sure the water wasn’t frozen over and broke the ice when it formed. 

Dan and Cole were impressed with the barn and how it had been carefully tended to and how clean everything was and how well all the animals in there were cared for. 

Once all was in order Jalen said, “Well gentlemen, let’s see what grub I can rustle up for us.”

Brett grinned. He had discovered that the Sheriff was a pretty fair cook and was glad. He couldn’t cook much. He could cook some fish or small game on a spit over the campfire, but that was the extent of his cooking skills. 

As they entered they hung their coats and hats on pegs near the door. The Sheriff went over to the stove and stirred the embers that had been banked and fed it wood and soon had a good fire going. He also stirred up the fire in the fireplace in the large living room and laid a couple of logs on it and soon the room was becoming warm with the heat from the burning wood. 

Jalen had started a stew cooking on the stove before he’d left that morning and he stirred it and added more vegetables to stretch the meal. He got out ingredients to make some dumplings and put them in the stew as well once it began to bubble. He made biscuits too and the other three men helped by chopping vegetables and cutting out the biscuits. 

Dan asked, “Where did you learn to cook so well Sheriff?”

Jalen smiled. “Call me Jalen and when I was living with Dallas Kincaid his cook, Cookie taught me. Told me a man on his own without a woman to cook for him would starve to death so I’d better learn to cook if I didn’t want to be one hungry cowboy.”

Dan and the other two young men laughed at that. 

“It has some truth to it though.” Dan said. “Traveling from place to place like Cole and me, well, we mostly rely on the local boarding house for our meals. Sometimes they were good and sometimes…well they had a lot to be desired.”

Cole chuckled. “I always found it interestin’ how the woman who ran the boardin’ house always gave us a bed board to put between us when she found we wanted to share a bed.”

Dan chuckled. “Little did they realize we never used them?”

Jalen and Brett laughed. 

*****

The four men enjoyed their impromptu meal. The younger boys had made a face at the number of vegetables they found in their bowls, but said nothing as it was all they had to eat. They couldn’t be too picky. 

After the meal Dan went to his belongings and brought out an apple pie he had secured from the bakery before leaving town as a surprise. Even Cole hadn’t known he’d bought it. “Dessert Gentlemen…dig in.” He announced.

Brett and Cole’s faces lit up at the savory treat and Jalen grinned at Dan and shook his head. “It wasn’t necessary, but thank you Dan.

Dan said, “Well I was taught a good guest didn’t go to a person’s home empty handed. It’s funny how those things your Mama tells you all your life stick even when you’re out on your own isn’t it?”

Jalen said, “Well, not all my life, but my mentor Dallas told me it was good manners. I’ll go ahead and cut the pie and we’ll dish it up. Why don’t we take it into the livin’ room? We can relax and talk in there.”

Dan agreed. “That sounds fine.”

Brett nodded. “Come on Cole, I’ll show you the most comfortable chair.” He grinned.

Cole followed Brett.

Once all the men were settled they began to talk. They shared a bit about themselves and their lives and their special relationships. 

Dan said, “It feels very good to be able to talk openly with another couple who have the same kind of special relationship as Cole and me.”

Jalen nodded. “I agree. It’s nice to know you’re not alone in all this.”

Brett said, “You were lucky Jalen, You had Dallas Kincaid to teach you.”

Dan nodded. “Brett’s right. Cole and me had to figure things out as we went.”

Cole smiled. “But we’ve had lots of fun figurin’ them out haven’t we?”

Dan, who was sitting near Cole reached out and ruffled the younger man’s hair. “Yes it has and challenging at times as well.”

Jalen nodded. “Dallas and me had our times as well. I try to think about what he’s taught me before I deal with Brett. I wouldn’t want to hurt him for the world.”

Dan nodded. “It’s the same for me. I wouldn’t want to truly harm Cole in any way.”

Brett said, “Jalen’s real careful with me. I know I’m loved and it feels good.”

Cole nodded. It’s the same for Dan and me. I know I’m loved, it’s just the uhm…well the other part that’s hard sometimes.”

Brett nodded. “Yes, but it’s kinda odd how it sorta settles me down and I feel cared for afterward and mostly forgiven. I have always felt better inside afterward when Jalen has had cause to…uhm...” He blushed.   
Cole nodded. “Yes, I know exactly what you mean. It’s like that with Daniel and me. I had lots of anger inside and so I’d do mean things to try to get rid of it. Dan’s helped me so I don’t have to do that so much anymore.”

Brett nodded. “I don’t always like the way Jalen helps me, but it seems to work every time.”

Cole grinned. “The same goes for me. Even though I don’t like it, it seems to work for us.”

The Sheriff and Dan smiled at each other hearing their young partner’s conversation.

Jalen glanced over at Brett once it seemed the younger man had finished the discussion with Cole. 

“I’m going to clean up these dessert dishes and then Brett you and I need to have a talk about what happened this afternoon.” Jalen said quietly.

Brett cringed and bit his lip. “Yes Sir.”

Dan eyed Cole. “I’m going to help the Sheriff. You stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

Both young men exchanged glances and nodded their understanding. 

*****

Dan helped Jalen with the dishes. He said casually, “I think Cole’s offenses today deserve a paddlin’. What do you think about Brett?”

Jalen squirmed. “I think he deserves a good sound spankin’.”

Dan arched an eyebrow. “No implement?”

Jalen flushed. “Uhm…no. I…uhm…I’ve never used one before.” He admitted quietly. “Brett’s the first person I ever even spanked with my hand.” He admitted softly to Dan. “I thought about it, but first, I don’t have a paddle, although I could use a hair brush, but secondly…well, I haven’t talked it over with Brett and I don’t exactly think it’s fair to drop something new on him unexpectedly. I think it’s important to talk about using an implement together and agree on when it should be used. I know he’s been spanked with them before by his parents, even switched, but I don’t think I’m ready for any of that and I’d feel better about it if I talk to Brett first.” 

Dan put an arm around Jalen’s shoulders. “It’s all right. You do what you feel comfortable with and what works for you and Brett. If you ever feel a need to take a step or two up then talk to me. I’ll try to help.”

Jalen looked up into the violet eyes and smiled. “Thanks Dan.”

“You’re welcome Sheriff.”

Jalen said, “You can call me Jalen you know.”

Dan smiled. “Yes, you told me that earlier. I like callin’ you Sheriff, but Jalen is good too.”

The Sheriff grinned and said, “All right…Daniel.” 

Dan chuckled at Jalen’s teasing about being too formal. “All right. Jalen.” He said with a smile in surrender.

“Thanks Dan.” The other man returned with a grin.

Dan smiled. “You’re welcome. What about logistics? Where shall we go?”

Jalen asked, “Which do you prefer? The woodshed or the barn?”

Daniel considered and then said, “The woodshed.”

The Sheriff nodded. “I’ll take the barn then. Your room is at the top of the stairs, second room on the right.”

Dan nodded. “All right. Thank you.”

Jalen said, “It’s already made up. Mrs. Hawkins keeps house for us and takes care of everything.”

Daniel nodded once more. “Good.”

The Sheriff sighed. “This is the part of our relationship I don’t like.”

Dan nodded. “Yes, I understand. It’s not exactly my favorite part either, but it’s necessary if we’re goin’ to keep our partners with us, secure and safe.” 

Jalen nodded in return. “I know you’re right. We’d better go back and let them know of our plans.”

Daniel put an arm around the other man’s shoulders in support and gave him a squeeze. “We’ll get through this. It’s not the first time they’ve each been in a fix from what you’ve shared about Brett.”

Jalen nodded “It definitely doesn’t sound like the first time for Cole either.” 

Dan gave Jalen a rueful smile. “No, you’re right about that.” 

The two men headed for the living room their purpose in mind.

*****

Brett looked at Cole. “What do you suppose they’re doin’ in there?” He indicated the kitchen.

Cole said, “Probably deciding our fate.”

Brett said gloomily, “I already know I’m going to be in trouble.”

Cole nodded. “That goes for me too; I’m in pretty big trouble for breakin’ a bunch of rules.”

Brett cocked his head and looked at Cole. “You have rules you have to follow too?”

Cole nodded. “Of course I do…did you think Dan doesn’t take care of me?”

Brett shook his head. “No, I didn’t think that, I just thought because you’re older than me you and Dan didn’t do that anymore.”

Cole laughed ruefully. “Not a chance. Dan tells me I’ll never be too old.”

Brett’s blue eyes widened at this proclamation. “Never?”

“Nope, never.” Cole said with a little sigh.

Brett bit his lip and glanced up as the two older men came back into the room. 

Dan said quietly, “Cole, you and I will borrow the Sheriff’s woodshed.”

Jalen said, “Brett, we’ll visit the barn.”

Brett and Cole exchanged glances and both young men nodded and went with their partners.


	5. Consequences

Chapter Five

 

Daniel Fairmont walked with his partner Cole Tucker, his arm around the younger man’s shoulders to the woodshed. He said quietly, “Cole, it’s been a while since we’ve found ourselves in this position; I’m hoping it will be a long time before we need to do this again.”

Cole nodded. “Me too Dan.”

Daniel opened up the woodshed and lit the lantern he knew would be there. Stepping back to allow Cole to enter he closed the door behind them.

Cole found strength in Dan’s calm and assured manner. He wondered why he should be nervous, but he always seemed to be when faced with a punishment. He trusted Dan to not hurt him. He’d had plenty of opportunities starting with the day they met, but never once had Dan been rough with him. Sure he’d lit his bottom on fire and made sitting an uncomfortable experience for a while, but there had always been cuddling and forgiveness and no recriminations after they had cleared the air. Dan never brought up past misdeeds unless Cole brought them up himself. He felt respected and cared for and loved and cherished by Dan. He just couldn’t figure out why the butterflies were there, but he supposed it was in anticipation of how much his backside was going to sting, burn and ache afterward.

*****

Dan watched the myriad of emotions flit through Cole’s hazel eyes. They were more brown than usual which told Dan his young partner was distressed and worried. He pulled him close and stroked the young man’s back and said quietly, “It’s goin’ to be all right Cole.”

Cole nodded and snuggled into his partner’s arms which always gave him a sense of belonging and grounded him emotionally.

After a time Dan said, “It’s time to get this finished with Cole.”

Cole nodded and said, “All right Dan.”

Dan eased Cole from him and asked, “Can you tell me what mistakes you made today and what rules you broke so we’re clear on why you’re being punished?”

Cole nodded and bit his lip, Then looking up into Dan’s violet eyes he said quietly, “I didn’t follow through with bein’ responsible in watching the Diamond Dust for Gabe when I promised I would. I shirked my duties and was irresponsible, leaving everything unattended. I drank beer when I’m not supposed to do that unless you’re with me and I left without permission or tellin’ anyone where I was goin and I fired my gun without good reason.” He listed his misdeeds and broken rules in a practiced manner.

Dan nodded and said, “Yes, I believe you covered everything. Which of those things were dangerous?” Dan asked.

Cole cringed at Daniel’s question. “Drinkin’ without you bein’ with me and firin’ my gun without good reason and also without permission and unsupervised target practice.”

Dan nodded. “Yes, that’s correct Cole.”

Cole stood and waited for the command. He was used to the ritual. As he received the order he was expecting and prepared himself, he cringed and his hazel eyes widened when he saw Dan had the small paddle in his hand as though it had appeared out of nowhere.

*****

Jalen walked with Brett to the barn and went over to the bench just outside of the tack room. He sat down and patted the space next to him. “Come and sit Brett. We need to talk.”

Bret went over and sat next to Jalen immediately cuddling close to his side. “I didn’t mean to get in trouble Jalen.” He said softly.

The Sheriff tousled the black curls and said quietly, “I know kid, but you did get in trouble.”

The young outlaw looked up at the Sheriff. “Are you mad?” He asked biting his lower lip, not sure of the older man’s response.

Jalen shook his head. “I’m not mad; I was more scared and disappointed. I trusted you to go into town, deliver the wreath to Gabe as you said and then to come back to the office so you could work on your lessons. I didn’t expect you to get drunk and do some target shooting out in the field in the back of the smithy.”

Brett hung his head. “I’m sorry Jalen, I guess havin’ someone near my own age to be with caused me to make some bad decisions. I shouldn’t have had the beer first of all without you being there and I never should have argued with him about my ability to shoot. That was what caused us to have a target shootin’ contest. I was tryin’ to show him I was the better shot.”

Jalen shook his head. “Neither of you could hit a thing havin’ been drinkin’. The two don’t mix together.”

Brett nodded. “I know that, I saw members of the gang do that kind of thing, but it sounded good at the time.”

Jalen nodded. “I can understand that. I’ve done similar things when I lived with Dallas, but I also had to pay the consequences of my poor choices, just like you will.”

Brett bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry Jalen.” He said softly.

The Sheriff cuddled his young outlaw. “I know you are, but that doesn’t clear the slate kid, you still need to atone for your poor choices.” 

The younger man sighed and cuddled even closer. “I know Jalen, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The older man shook his head. “No it doesn’t mean you have to like it, only accept it.”

The younger man nodded. “Yes Sir.”

After cuddling for a while Jalen asked, “Ready for us to get this over with so we can move on?”

The young outlaw looked up into the green eyes with his blue ones and gave a little nod.

“I know that was hard Brett and thank you for accepting the consequences of your actions.”

Brett asked, “Is it going to hurt lots?” sounding younger than his twenty-one years.

The Sheriff shook his head. “No more than any other time I’ve had cause to give you a good spankin’. I’ll never hurt you my outlaw. I’ll give you what you need and deserve, never more than you can handle. I promise.”

Brett nodded. “’Kay Jalen.

The Sheriff eased the young outlaw to his feet, standing him in front of him. “Just so we’re both clear and on the same page here tell me what you did that’s landed you in this position Brett Ashton Montgomery.”

Brett swallowed hard and said softly, “Broke my trust by drinkin’ unsupervised and firing a weapon which is against my rules of probation and could be just cause to send me to prison.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, very good.” He looked at Brett and said, “You know what I expect you to do kid.”

Brett indeed knew what was expected of him and prepared himself for his spanking.

*****

Dan watched as Cole unfastened his jeans and pushed them down along with his underpants. It always amazed him how much this young man trusted him to care for him. They generally had little difficulty with this part of the relationship. Once they discussed the situation and Cole could see where he used poor judgment or recognized his behavior was poor accepted the spanking without a lot of fuss. It humbled Dan that he was given this power so freely. He was careful to never abuse it or betray the trust the young man placed in his care. He seldom used other implements, but this time Daniel believed he had just cause. The first time Dan had suggested the paddle they’d talked about it for a very long time. Once they had agreed about when and how it would be used, it had become a part of what they did when Cole had messed up big time and this was unfortunately one of those times. Daniel sighed to himself. He watched as his young partner’s hazel eyes widened at the sight of the paddle, reflecting both surprise and dread, as he knew the powerful sting that innocent looking little paddle could impart.

*****

Jalen watched as Brett removed his jeans and underpants in preparation for his spanking. He was happy to see the younger man trusting him more and more each day. He hadn’t had any problem cuddling the younger man while they talked about this. Cuddling had been a pleasurable experience, even though the reason for them doing it wasn’t. He loved the feel of the young warm body close to his. He remembered doing a similar thing with Dallas when he’d messed up and was in trouble and could now understand how the older man may have felt when caring for him as their relationship grew. A part of him still wished Dallas was still alive and he’d have the security and caring of the man, but then he’d have never met Brett and have this experience of his own. He was surprised at the feelings of humbleness he felt as his young outlaw had allowed himself to be eased away and once they had clarified things was now preparing himself for his spanking, displaying a great deal of trust in Jalen to keep his word and not hurt him. The Sheriff came to a realization of the responsibility he had accepted in this relationship and it scared him a little. To have another’s well being in your hands was a great responsibility, one he hadn’t fully realized until this moment. 

*****

Once Cole had removed his clothing, he put his hand in Dan’s and thee older man pulled his young partner to him for one last hug before assisting him over his lap. He gave the mounds a light pat before he began to land sharp, stinging spanks to the bottom before him. Daniel let his hand express his displeasure at Cole’s behavior. He spanked until his young partner’s bottom glowed a hot, bright, rosy pink.

*****

Cole gasped at the first sharp spanks. He was always surprised; although after all this time he shouldn’t be at how Dan’s hard hand landing on his bottom so sharply took his breath away. He found himself kicking and wriggling before long and his gasps turn into whimpers and yelps. 

*****

Dan tipped Cole forward and began to spank the under curves and sit spots. “You’ve behaved very naughty today Cole and your bottom is goin’ to pay in full for that naughtiness.” Dan proclaimed. His hard hand continued to fall on the most tender part of Cole’s bottom and kept falling until it was a dusky pink, bordering on red. Cole had begun to kick his feet and cry now at the heat that was being generated in his bottom. Dan felt His partner’s hands reach down to hold onto his leg.

*****

Cole grit his teeth and held on tight when he felt himself being tipped further over Dan’s lap. He knew from past experience exactly what that meant and knew it was going to hurt a lot. Daniel didn’t disappoint him. He began to cry despite himself and kick. He heard himself crying out now with the painful swats. “Oww! Ouch! Please! Oww!” He felt a pause in the spanking, but realized it was not yet over as he felt Dan’s body twist to one side. He knew exactly from past experience what was going to happen next. He felt the cool wood of the paddle against his hot flesh. This was the part Cole hated the most. It wasn’t so much the sting of the paddle, although that was bad enough, but Dan’s scolding that tended to undo him.

*****

Dan twisted and picked up the little paddle. He steeled himself for what he had to do. He didn’t enjoy spanking his partner, but knew it was an effective way of keeping him from doing foolish things. He landed the paddle on the under curves and then on the sit spots as he scolded. “Shirking your responsibilities will earn you a sore bottom every time. Your word is all a man has; breaking your word makes you untrustworthy.” He continued to spank with the little paddle in no predictable pattern, targeting an under curve, a sit spot or an under curve or a sit spot a few times in succession. “Leavin’ without tellin’ anyone is also unacceptable and will earn you a sound spankin’ every time. I want to know you’re safe or to know where to find you if somethin’ happens.” He continued sharp stinging swats with the paddle, causing his partner to cry out and kick and wriggle and hold tightly to his leg. “”Drinkin’ without supervision is also against the rules we set up for our relationship and earns you a spankin’ as well. You don’t know when enough is enough.” Dan continued to snap the paddle down causing Cole to howl. “Finally, I love you too much and care about you too much to lose you. Shootin’ your pistol without good cause and with too much to drink is what has earned you this sound paddling. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Dan said quietly, his own voice husky with emotion as he paddled Cole soundly. 

*****

Cole howled, cried, kicked and squirmed frantically at the sting of the paddle. Dan’s words got to his heart and he began to sob. He was getting his sitting area set afire, but he knew in his heart he deserved every spank and when Daniel’s voice became husky with his own emotions Cole broke down completely and sobbed like a baby. “I-I’m s-sorry!” He sobbed. He knew Dan knew he was sorry, but he had to put voice to it.

*****

As his partner sobbed and wailed and then cried out his apology Dan ceased the spanking, feeling the younger man go limp. Daniel was through and now all he wanted to do was to cuddle and comfort his partner. He did so as he easily turned Cole upright in his strong arms and cuddled him, making sure his sore bottom didn’t touch anything.

Dan stroked the auburn hair and murmured nonsense words of comfort until his young partner calmed enough to hear Daniel’s words of forgiveness. Once Cole had settled down Dan cuddled him for a while longer. When he saw his young partner getting sleepy he scooped him into his arms and carried him through the yard and into the house. Once inside he brought him up the stairs and to the room Jalen had told him was for guests. He settled Cole in the bed on his tummy and then got undressed and joined him.

*****

Jalen reached out for Brett’s hand and he gave it to the Sheriff. The older man settled his young outlaw over his lap. He hadn’t really had to do this very often, but when it was needed he didn’t shy away from it either. He was becoming more confident in his technique after that first time and knew what to do and how to do it. He patted the bare upturned mounds and spanked hard and slow. It wouldn’t leave bruises or marks, but would produce an ache that would stay with the young man for most of the day tomorrow.

Jalen scolded as he spanked. “Drinkin’ without me to supervise is against the rules. It is supervised only because it tends to allow young men to use poor judgment just like it did with that target shootin’.” 

Brett kicked and wriggled. “Yes Sir! Oww! Oww!” Brett cried.

Once Jalen had reddened his young outlaw’s bottom thoroughly he tipped him and began to spank the tender under curves and sit spots. “Handlin’ no less shootin’ a firearm without supervision or very good reason can get you sent to prison kid and I love you too much to allow that to happen.” The Sheriff set about spanking Brett until he felt the lesson had been learned.   
*****

Brett kicked, wriggled and squirmed at the hard, stinging spanks being applied to his sensitive sitting area. He yelped and begged, “Oww! Oh Please! Oww!” 

He knew from past experience the Sheriff wouldn’t stop until he believed Brett had learned his lesson. He couldn’t help the moving around and he grabbed Jalen’s leg holding on while his seat got hotter and hotter. Finally, when Brett thought he couldn’t take one more spank on his flaming bottom and had long ago become a sobbing, pleading begging, then sorrowful young man collapsed over the Sheriff’s lap. The spanking came to an end.

*****

Jalen, spanked one full circuit after Brett collapsed over his lap. He didn’t need a paddle he thought as his hard hand made is displeasure very well known. Dallas had done this to his bottom many a time and sometimes he thought it was worse than when he used the hair brush or the paddle. The ache seemed to last a bit longer the next day. 

He administered the final spank to the upturned bottom in front of him and then with strong arms righted his young outlaw and cuddled him close and made sure there was no pressure on the sore backside. He rocked him slightly as he crooned and spoke softly to Brett, until the young man’s sobs turned into more quiet crying.

Jalen said softly, “I love you and forgive you. We can start over again. I don’t ever want to lose you kid.” He added softly.

*****

Brett’s backside was on fire, and when he felt himself being righted he immediately cuddled into his Sheriff’s chest and was immediately rewarded by Jalen cuddling him, stroking him and whispering soft words and finally as he calmed the words of forgiveness he’d needed. He continued to cuddle and then said softly, “That hurt Jalen.”

Jalen hugged Brett tight. “I know. I want you to know just how much I love you.”

Brett said, “I wish you wouldn’t love me so hard then. Can’t you find another way to let me know how much you love me?” 

Jalen hugged Brett tight. “I think this is a very effective way. It gets the point across very well.”

Brett made a face. “You would think so.”

Jalen just hugged Brett and cuddled him close for a while. 

The young outlaw yawned and cuddled closer to Jalen. 

“I think someone needs to be put to bed.” The Sheriff observed.

Brett grinned up and nodded. “Uh huh.”

Jalen stood up with Brett in his arms and strode into the house. He kicked the door shut and snagged the lantern off the kitchen table and brought his young outlaw up to their room. There, he set the lantern down on the nightstand and settled Brett on his stomach on the bed. 

Jalen stripped Brett completely and helped him into his nightshirt. Then he quickly followed, spooning together as they had been accustomed to doing after a spanking and all was quiet in the night. 

*****

The next day there were two young men with pillows on their chairs at breakfast. Dan said, “We need to get back to town. I’m goin’ to give Cole here another chance at manning the Diamond Dust for Gabe.” 

Cole nodded. “Dan and I talked about it this mornin’ before we came down. A chance to account for myself.”

Brett nodded. “Jalen’s takin’ me into town too. We’re goin’ to visit Hugo O’Brian. He’s goin’ to see if Hugo will allow me to help him along with Herman at the smithy.”

Cole nodded. “Sounds good. I hope he takes you on.”

Brett smiled. “Actually I do too. Jalen and I talked about it this morning too and we thought it was the right thin’ to do since I disturbed his work yesterday.”

Dan exchanged a look with Jalen and the Sheriff gave a little nod.

After breakfast Jalen hooked up the little sleigh he’d rented for the winter from Jack and Dan harnessed up the sleigh he had rented last night and the four men headed to town and to their respective places to take care of things with their young men.

*****

A few days after the incident with Cole and Brett Dan sought out Gabe. “Gabe?”

Gabe was in his rooms and smiled to see his brother. “Hello Dan, is there somethin’ I can do for you?”

Dan nodded. “Can you tell me who I need to talk to, to take over the Saddlery?”

Gabe hid his excitement. “Do you mean permanently?” He asked cautiously.

Dan nodded. “Yes, I mean permanently. After this with Cole and Brett it showed me that maybe the two of us need to settle down somewhere and put down roots. This vagabond life isn’t really much good for Cole. He needs people his own age to be with and a consistent living arrangement. He gets bored easily on the train and at least here there are you, my brother and then Jalen and Brett. We’ve become good friends.” Dan confessed.

Gabe jumped up and hugged Dan tight. “I’m so excited! I know you have gotten closer to Jalen and Brett and I think it’s really great. You need to see Bertram Fisher over at the bank” Gabe informed Dan.

Dan nodded in acknowledgement of the information and then grinned and returned the hug, seeing his younger brother’s excitement at his announcement.

*****

One day near Christmas Cole had slipped away from Dan for a little while and met Brett at the smithy. He grinned as he took the knife that had been made for him by Hugo and with a bit of help from Brett. “He’s gonna love this leather knife. He’s been complaining about how he’s needed a proper knife to cut the leather for saddles and such lately. He’ll be so surprised.” He grinned at Brett.

Brett showed him the knife he had for Jalen. “Hugo helped me to make this for Jalen. I’m very sure he’ll like this too. He can use it for a variety of things.”

Cole nodded and examined the ivory handle and smiled. “I’m glad we thought of these for them. They’ll be surprised and pleased.”

Brett grinned. “Uh huh and we didn’t get into any trouble makin’ them either.”

Cole chuckled. “True and for that alone I’m sure they’ll be grateful.”

The young outlaw grinned. “Now all I need to do is figure a way to get it home without Jalen knowin’ about it.”

Cole smiled as he wrapped the knife in a soft piece of leather to protect it. “Good luck. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Brett smiled. “Thanks.” He went back to what he was doing and Cole left the smithy with his present for Daniel tucked away. He was happy that he was going to surprise his partner with something nice for Christmas for once. 

*****

Daniel went to see Bertram Fisher the banker about arranging for the sale of the Saddlery. Once his business with the banker was completed he walked out grinning and brought the papers back to the saloon. 

*****

As the days grew closer to Christmas Dan decorated the saddlery and when Cole asked him why, when he was just using it for a little while, Dan shrugged and just told his young partner He was just in the Christmas mood. Cole had accepted it and had said no more about it.

*****

On Christmas morning Cole handed Daniel his package, now wrapped gaily in pretty paper and ribbon. He had had help from one of Gabe’s girls. They looked at Cole like a younger brother. They knew he was off limits for anything more.

Dan took the package and smiled as he unwrapped it and grinned as he saw what was inside.

Cole watched anxiously as Dan opened the package and was relieved when he saw Daniel grin.

“It’s beautiful! Just perfect Cole…just what I wanted and needed.” He lifted the knife which was now sheathed in a leather case that Cole had made himself. He was a fair leather crafter as well, having learned from Daniel. 

Dan reached out and hugged his partner to him tightly, then he handed Cole a package wrapped with paper and ribbon. Cole asked, “What is it?”

Dan just grinned and said, “Open it up.”

When Cole opened it and saw the legal papers and looked them over he whispered softly, “Really? You mean this?”

Dan nodded. “Really. I mean it. It’s time we settled down and had a place of our own.”

Cole threw his arms around Dan and hugged him tight. “It’s perfect…how did you know it’s what I was hopin’ for?”

Dan smiled and kissed Cole. “We haven’t been together all this time and me not know you by now my wild one.”

Cole snuggled up to Dan. “Our own place…forever and ever!” He said excitement in his voice now.

Dan grinned. “Yes…forever and forever.”

Cole kissed Dan with heat and passion and the documents sifted onto the table unheeded while Dan and Cole made sweet love to each other to seal their commitment and to celebrate their new life together in Diamond Springs.

*****

A week before Christmas Jalen said to Brett when he came back from his work at the smithy. “I think it’s time we put up our Christmas tree. If we don’t do it soon it’ll rot in that bucket. We’ve been so busy between us we just haven’t taken the time.

Brett grinned. “Yes, it will be fun Jalen. I haven’t decorated a tree since the last Christmas I spent with my folks in Oklahoma.”

Jalen said, “Well I haven’t really had a proper tree like this one since the last Christmas I spent with Dallas either.” He shared.

“Well, now we can both share in a new tradition.” Brett said with a smile.

Jalen lightly cuffed Brett and hugged him. “Yes, a new tradition for both of us.”

Brett said, “It looks like we’re goin’ to get more snow.”

“All the more to get our tree out of the barn and into the house.”

Brett nodded and followed Jalen into the barn.

*****

Brett held the tree up in their living room while Jalen steadied and secured it. It stood tall and straight, it’s shapely boughs lending it a stately air. Jalen and Brett had picked out some tree decorations at the general store shortly after they’d cut the tree down realizing they had nothing to decorate it with. Mrs. Hawkins had made some sugar cookies and gingerbread men and had threaded red and green ribbons through them so they could be hung on the tree. Jalen had swatted Brett a couple of times to keep the kid from eating all their decorations.

Jalen popped corn and they had sat comfortably stringing popcorn and stringing it on their tree. When all was said and done the tree was handsome. 

Brett’s blue eyes widened with pleasure when he saw Jalen bring out a packet of small candle holders and attach them to their tree. He set the candles in them and said to Brett, We won’t light them until Christmas Eve. Once they are lit, we’ll sit by the fire and I’ll read the Christmas story out of the Bible if that’s okay.”

Brett smiled with pleasure. “It sounds perfect. Can we have hot chocolate too?”

Jalen grinned. “We sure can.”

Brett went over and kissed Jalen. “Thank you.”

Jalen smiled and hugged his young outlaw tight. “You’re welcome and Merry Christmas.”

Brett cuddled into Jalen and said, “Marry Christmas Jalen. You’re the best present I’ve ever had.”

Jalen grinned. “Well if you really want to know kid, you are too.”

*****

On Christmas Eve Brett’s blue eyes gleamed as he watched Jalen light the candles on their tree turning it into a wondrous thing of light and beauty. 

Jalen watched Brett’s blue eyes reflect the candles and smiled and was content. He poured them hot chocolate and opening the Bible read the Christmas story aloud as he told his young outlaw he would.

Brett had chosen one of the well padded, overstuffed chairs to curl up in as his bottom still felt the ache of the spanking that Jalen had given him the night before for being sneaky and being in danger when bringing home the Sheriff’s Christmas present. He listened to Jalen’s wonderfully soothing baritone voice and once the Bible reading was through began to sing a favorite Christmas Carol. Jalen joined in and they ended up singing as many carols as either could remember. When the hour grew late The Sheriff snuffed out the candles and carried his young outlaw up to their room and their bed where they made sweet love until dawn peeked in their window finding them both sound asleep. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in the rest of this story read the Christmas Present parts I and II


End file.
